It's Not Suppose To Go Like That
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Capt. Sig has had a altering problem arise in his life. Will he learn to cope and move on or will the past continue to haunt him? Rated M for SMUT
1. Chapter 1

　**Hello everyone! This is my new story. I hope you all enjoy it. Uhmm, it is rated R for smut. So if you dont like smut dont read it. I wil try and update weekly. Maybe i'll get some reminders from some of you. ;) Other than that I dont own anyone...(not yet anyways) PLEASE read and review!!!!! :) Have a happy Monday!**

I stood in the shower letting the hot water drip over my body, my muscles ached. Every part of me ached. I ran my hand over my head trying to get my blonde hair wet. I heard a noise coming from the bathroom door I looked up and there was the most beautiful thing I've seen in months. I smiled, you know the kind of smile I'm talking about. The cocky one, the one that lets your Significant other know that you want them. She dropped the thin robe she had on that was covering her body and stepped closer to the shower. She walked in and stood inches away from me. I quickly placed my hands on her hips and brought her body flush with mine. I dipped my head down and kissed her lips. God, I love kissing her…she always tasted of strawberries.

"I missed you." She says softly caressing my chest.

"And I've missed you." I said honestly.

She looked down and my growing member. "I can tell." She says before dropping to her knees and taking me into her hot mouth. Immediately my hands went to her head, I didn't mean to be so rough but damn it felt good. She was sucking me furiously, her lips sliding up and down my cock. Her other hand was gently massaging my balls, tugging on them every so often. As she was moving her mouth back up my long shaft she looked up at me I was hardly hanging on and she knew it.

"Let go." She begged as she continued to suck on me.

I started to moan out in pleasure as she continued to pleasure me. Her teeth would gently scrape my hard cock as she bobbed her head up and down. My hands kept pushing her head down as I threw my head back I moaned even louder.

"You have to let go." She says in almost a whisper.

I finally relax enough to let go. "Shit." I cuss out watching as she licked up my cum. I was spent. My hands and legs were shaky. I pulled her up to me and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Are you okay? You are shaking. And cold, the water turned cold." She says softly.

"I'm okay. I'll get us some towels." I say as I leave her there in the shower. I turned around to get a look at her and when I did she was gone. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere.

I suddenly was breathing heavy I sat up and realized I was in bed. Alone for the last 136 days. I sighed and looked over at the alarm clock. It was just a few minutes past seven. And I needed to get down to the docks, we had work to do and it wasn't going to get done with me sitting around in bed. I got up and quickly showered and dressed in my normal attire of jeans and a button up Northwestern shirt. I opened my bedroom door and proceeded to the room that was at the end of the hall. My Nina's room.

I knocked softly on the door un sure if she was awake or not. When I didn't hear anything I opened it slowly to find a huge mound of blankets covering every inch of her. I laughed softly to myself. I walked over to her bed and gently shook her.

"Nina baby it's time for you to wake up." I say softly. She didn't even move. "Nina, I know you don't want to get up, but I've got to go." I say looking on her night stand. There was a bottle of Nyquil and a bunch of cold tablets and a thermometer.

"Daddy?" Nina says groggily. "What time is it?"

I check my watch. "It's 7:44 what's wrong honey are you sick?" I ask sitting down on the bed to feel her forehead.

"Yes I think so. I went to bed after you and then I woke up later feeling horrible." Nina says moving the blanket.

I sighed. "I'm sorry honey. I'll pick some things up at the drug store for you and check on you around lunch time. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Nina gave me the look indicating that she is a grown woman and can take care of her self. "Yes Daddy, I'll be fine. I just cant go to class today that's all. No biggie." She says sneezing several times in a row.

"Alright then, call if you need me. I'll be working on the boat today."

"Okay." Nina says burring herself back into the blankets. Poor thing sounded so stuffed up and congested. "Daddy?"

I was almost out her door, I turned around. "Yes baby?"

"Be careful please."

I nod my head. "I will, get some rest and I love you."

"Me too Daddy." Nina says as I kept her bedroom door open. I got down stairs and picked my keys, wallet and cell phone up. There were already ten missed calls. I checked them quickly and they were all from Edgar. I rolled my eyes and listened to the only voice message he left.

"Sig it's me. You know the brother that you promised when you said you'd be here at 6:00? Anyways, I know you probably have everything under control, but now that we don't have junior I was just wondering who are you looking to get? And bring coffee and something for us to eat, we are all here but you. Bye. THIS IS EDGAR." My annoying little brother said and then screamed into the phone.

I rolled my eyes and went out into the garage though the kitchen door. I pressed the button for the garage door to open and got into my truck. I started it and slowly backed out. I didn't want to leave my baby home alone sick, but with June not being here any longer I didn't really have a choice. I drove to the nearest Starbucks that was close to the boat, I ordered six coffees and whatever little breakfast things they had.

Once at the docks, I got out of the truck and saw my newest crew member. The guys hadn't even met him yet. I smiled as he approached me. I was holding two flats of coffee and food and was about to spill them when my new deck hand took some of it from me.

"Thank you Mr. LeVeen. I appreciate the help." I say as he and I walked towards the boat. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well. Excited, happy, nervous. I just want to really get to know the boat before the season opens." He says following me.

"Well you'll learn this boat quickly. It's easy. And lets get you started on a project okay?" I say climbing aboard the boat.

"It's about damn time. Oh hello Crosby." Edgar says walking out from the ready room.

"Shut up ass hole." I say giving him a large coffee and Crosby gave him something from the food bag.

"Hi Edgar." Crosby says smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you up to, isn't your boat half way down the line?" Edgar asks.

"Edgar this is my new deckhand. Mr. LeVeen will be joining us for King, cod and oppie season, get him working on something useful. Mr. LeVeen if he's an ass to you just find me alright?" I say walking towards the hatch.

"Yes sir." Crosby says as he and Edgar laughed about something.

Meanwhile walking though the ready room I realized it was thrashed. I poked my head out of it and saw Edgar showing Crosby the hydro's. "Mr. LeVeen can you straighten up this ready room for me? It looks like hell. If it looks old throw it out, if it looks important keep it and show it to Edgar." I say before hearing Crosby say okay.

I walk into the galley and find the guys sitting around the table sorting though all of our appearances and other things that we are suppose to attend. "I've got coffee and Mr. LeVeen has food, so hit him up for it." I say taking my coffee out of the carrier.

"Here it is." Crosby says placing the bag down and the extra coffee.

"Hey man, happy to have you here. Ready for it?" Matt asks shaking the younger mans hand.

"Really ready, and I'm happy too." Crosby says looking at me with excitement in his eyes.

"I'm going up stairs I have phones calls I have to return for a new PR agent." I say slowly making my way up the stairs.

"He isn't doing well is he?" Nick asked Edgar.

"No. Ever since the day we buried her he's been different." Edgar says.

"Hopefully his head will be in the game out there." Matt chimes in.

"What are you talking about?" Crosby asked.

"He doesn't know?" Norman questioned.

"Why would he? Let's go talk and I'll help you with the ready room." Edgar says leading the young man

out of the galley.

**Well watcha think? Review please and Ill try to respond back to everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, here's the update before the weekend....this is for IrishCaptain! :) So I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend...sorry I didnt get to spell check this chapter....but its good enough I suppose. Anywho, Our Captain Jonathan and Andy and Sig are in NY today doing some discovery channel on something called LIFE i think its their new channel....so its kinda cool...i guess. lol. Anyways, if I get GOOD reviews i'll update again on Sunday. BYE!**

**MEANWHILE IN THE WHEELHOUSE**

I set my coffee down by the control panel where I would usually set my coffee cup that wasn't there for some reason or another. I never wash it so I figured someone else finally had. I pulled out my lighter and box of Marlboro cigarettes. I stuffed one between my lips and lit it on fire. My hand was shaky so I knew this would calm my nerves down some. I felt my phone vibrating and I thought maybe it was Nina needing something. So I just put the phone to my ear with out looking to see who it was.

"Hey baby, you okay?" I question.

"We'll I'm fine, but I'm not your baby." A familiar rough sounding voice said into the phone.

"Phil Harris, how's it going? I haven't heard from you in a while." I state blowing some smoke out of my nostrils.

"Great, listen I came down here last night. Are you around?"

"Sure am. I'm in that boat, why don't you come by. It's dock number eight and space number 10." I answer out looking at the paper that I was given by the harbor control telling me where I was.

"Great I'm just down the way from you, catch you in a few." Phil says hanging up the phone.

I nodded my head thinking of everything that I needed to do in the short time that I had before we head up to Dutch Harbor. I assumed that I would be flying up there with Nina, but if she was still sick she didn't need to go up. I sat down in my captains chair and spun it around to face the wall behind me. There was a picture of June and I. I lowered my head and took a deep breath. I needed not to be concerned with her on this trip. I needed to let go and the only way I could do that was to get rid of the pictures and my ring.

I stood up and took down the picture and then over by my control panel there was a picture of her just a few weeks before she had left me. I took that down and placed them in a cabinet that held my bottle of vodka. I smiled knowing one day that needed to be drank. It has been in there for at least ten years, June bought it for me when she went to Norway for a visit. I heard Phil on the deck of my boat and quickly took my wedding ring off and placed it in my map drawer. I got my coffee and went back down into the galley, picking up an extra coffee that I bought in case someone wanted it.

I met Phil at the rail and handed him the coffee. "How's it going?" I ask with a smile that I was trying to plaster to my face.

"I'd say better than you." Phil says shaking my hand.

"Phil and I are going for a walk. I want the inside perfectly cleaned and lets do a deck check on the boards." I call out to anyone that was listening.

"Aye Captain." Edgar says while walking away from Phil and I.

I flipped him off, but I didn't think he saw me. "What brings you to Seattle?" I ask Phil as we head back down the docks.

"You actually. I wanted to see how you were doing my friend. I've gotten some phone calls, and I needed to make sure you were still kicking." Phil answered drinking the hot coffee.

I sighed. "I took my ring off, took the pictures down in the wheelhouse."

"That's a big step." Phil says sitting down on a bench. I sat with him but leaned forward with my head hung down low. "Sig no one is telling you to move on in one day."

"She is." I answered softly.

"Did you dream about her again?"

I nodded my head yes. "And she spoke to me, it was so damn real Phil. I thought it was really happening."

"What happened?"

"I was in the shower and she came in, gave me a awesome blow job and then when I went to leave the shower she was gone. But she kept telling me I needed to let go." I say actually letting my voice crack with emotion.

"Man Sig that's pretty wild. Have you thought about seeing a shrink?" Phil asked.

"I did but then when Nina started to have some issues and she dropped out of school, I was trying to focus more on her."

"Is she better now?"

"Much. She doesn't have bad dreams anymore. We talk every day which helps. Before we shut each other out, and I told Nina we are all we have left. There is no one else to take care of us, its me and her." I say looking up at the bright sun.

"Well good. I'm here for you man. But Nina is worried about you. She said she thinks you need a girlfriend or something."

"Thanks, and I don't like that you two are conspiring against me. And if I date anyone, I want that person to be the right one." I say watching a woman walk past us.

"She was cute, go get her number." Phil says looking for something in his pockets.

"No." I said smiling but I noticed her. It wasn't hard not to. She was beautiful she had short brown hair, longer in the front then in the back. She had on a pair of tight jeans and a white sweatshirt on.

"Let's head back to the boat huh? You can help me out." I say standing up with Phil.

"Fishing together this year?" Phil asked as we made out way back to the boat.

For the last few years Phil and I would fish together. But the last King season we both went in different directions and caught a lot of crab. "Yes I have a shit load of them to catch. And I think it would be best."

"Same here." Phil says as we finally reach the rail of the northwestern. "Isnt that the chick that passed us?"

I look up and see her talking to Edgar and Nick. "Yes." I reply jumping on to the deck of the boat. I walked up to them with Phil hot on my trail. "Hello, I'm Sig Hansen can I help you?"

She looked up at me and she had this perfect smile that would light up any dark room. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Her hair was the perfect shade of brown. And her skin, it was tanned just a little. "Hello." She said quickly looking down at some papers she was holding and picked up a small card. "I'm Olivia Baggett." She handed me her card.

I suddenly couldn't remember how to speak. She was so beautiful, I almost thought she wasn't real at first. "I….umm…sorry." I laugh nervously. "What can I help you with Mrs. Baggett?"

She smiled. God that smile turned me into a million different things right then and there. "Actually it's Miss; and please call me Liv. I'm new in town and someone told me to come down here to the docks and look for work."

I felt my eyes bugging out of my head. "On a crab boat?" I questioned.

She laughed and handed me her resume. "I'm a PR agent. And Edgar here tells me you guys are in desperate need of one."

"We are. Umm…" I quickly look around and my guys including Phil were all smiling at me. "Why don't we go up to the house and we'll talk about everything up there okay?" I say my nerves going though me.

"Sure." She says. "You lead the way."

"Great, let me help you with your things." I say quickly moving to her side and taking her backpack and the papers she was holding.

She turned her head and looked at me with that damn smile again. "Thank you." She almost whispered.

**Watcha thinkin??!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, sorry for the delay in updating and getting this up. I've been pretty busy. But, here it is. I dont own anyone.....enjoy**

I smiled back and lead her into the ready room. "So this is where the guys get ready, or come in for a short break while fishing." I say.

"It's clean." She says almost surprised.

"I know, it almost never is this clean." I say now climbing the stairs to the wheelhouse. "And this is the house. Sorry it is a little messy. I haven't cleaned it yet."

"It's alright." She says as I set her papers on the control panel and her backpack on the counter behind us.

"Sit in the captains chair. I'll stand and then you can tell me about what it is you think you can do for me." I said smiling.

She blushed at what I had said. I didn't realize it would come out the way it did.

"Sorry, I umm…" I say suddenly feeling like a school boy again.

She laughed. "It's fine don't worry, I'm use to being around men like you."

"Oh really?" I say raising my eye brow. "And why is that?"

"My Dad and uncles run a crab boat up in Alaska. So I know most everything there is related to crabbing and what it's like to have family going everywhere."

"Who's your Dad?"

"You'll find out. So lets get down to business huh?" She says taking the papers from the control panel.

"Sure." I say totally amazed by her. "Tell me what you got to offer."

"I've been around crabbing since I was a little girl, so I know how busy you and your crew are. I understand that you have the TV show and other appearances to go with that and other things. And I think after being here for a day, which you will give me that chance I can have everything straightened out and ready to go for the next seven months. I'm a hard worker, I'll do anything to make sure I can help you guys run this boat smoothly. Even if that means working on it myself." She said then looked at me for some type of response.

I was taken back, I wasn't expecting some go getter. "Well then I guess you have until seven tonight to get things all in order and then I'll make my decision then."

"Really?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

I smiled back it was almost hard not to. "Really. I'll have someone get you everything that we have going on for the next seven months. And then I'll see what you have got to offer."

"Ohhhh thank you!" Olivia squealed while jumping up out of the chair and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her body was pressed up against mine.

My heart stopped right there. My arms instantly went around her and I held on to her tightly. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of Vanilla and Cinnamon. "You are welcome." I whisper.

She finally let go of me a little and then smiled. "You will not regret this Mr. Hansen." She said.

"I hope not." I said smiling back at her.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to my cheek. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

I was taken back by what she had just done. "You can work up here if you'd like there is more light. And I'll get a couple of the guys to help me bring the boxes in."

"Boxes?" She questioned.

I laughed. "We are very disorganized."

She smiled and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Is it okay if I work over on that side on the floor?"

"You can sit in the chair." I say giving her a smile.

"Oh I know. I just like sitting on the floor."

"Where ever you are comfortable. I'll be back." I said going back down the stairs into the galley where I was greeted by my deck hands and Phil.

"Well, did you enjoy the kiss?" Edgar asked.

My head turned around at him almost instantly. "Excuse the hell out of me?"

"I saw that she kissed you. Then I left, you were busy." Edgar says smiling.

"Fuck off. Alright guys each one of you grab a box from the storage room and take it up to the house. Liv is going to show me what she's got." I say following the guys into the storage room, we each got a box and then carried it up the stairs. There was seven boxes, I of course got two because no one else wanted to carry two. "Alright Liv here you go." I say stepping into the wheelhouse and turning to my left where she said she would be.

"Great. Thanks. For some reason I expected huge boxes. These wont take me anything to get though." She said smiling. "Mr. Hansen, do you want me to book flights and hotels?"

I thought about it for a minute. It would save less trouble to do it now rather than later. "Yes go on ahead and do that. You'll see where we need to get one, some are already paid for in some of those appearances but some aren't."

"Okay." She says opening her first box.

"I'll run down and get you the credit card for it." I say leaving the wheelhouse.

I went into my stateroom and got out the business credit card and headed back up. I smiled when I saw her digging though everything. She had a planner and tons of sticky notes and little highlighters. And her cell

phone sitting in front of her.

I smiled and went to the captains chair. I watched her for a few minutes until my cell phone started to ring. I saw it was Nina and I quickly picked it up. "Hello honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Listen Dad, someone came by with a check for you." Nina says into the phone.

"A check, what kind of check?"

"I didn't open it. It's in a brown envelope." Nina says coughing.

"Ohhh. That's um. The check from your mother's life insurance. Leave it in my bedroom."

"Alright Daddy."

"I'll be home for lunch soon, and I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

I closed the phone and placed it to my forehead. I sat there in silence for a while until I hard Liv speak up.

"Sig, you do know that some of these have been canceled right?" She says looking up at me with a pin in her hand.

"Yes, but I never bothered to see which ones were." I laughed.

She smiled and went back to work, sorting though monthly appearances. She was crumpling papers that I assumed were canceled and then placing some in a neat pile. Every once in a while she would put the appearances into a month in her planner and then start on some fresh papers.

"How long do you need for King and Oppie season?" She asked.

I looked over at her and watched her yawn. "King season is from October 15th until I catch everything, but clear me out until November 30th, just in case. Oppie season is Jan 15th till April 30th."

"Do you need free time at the beginning of each season ready the boat?" She asks writing everything I was saying down.

"Yes for both give it two weeks." I answer picking up the garbage around the control panel.

**Watcha thinkin?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a few weeks. Things have been extremly stressful in my household. I'm hoping things will be getting better, they already have. So hope you all stuck with me in this story. I hope you enjoy this update, I made it longer than I usually do. Please review!**

I spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the wheelhouse, trying to get everything ready for King Crab season. I opened the drawer where I keep the maps and I saw my wedding ring. I figured that was a bad place to keep it so I put it in my pants pocket. I looked up at the clock and I saw it was nearly noon. So I turned around to see what Liv was doing when I saw that she had emptied three boxes and was working on the fourth one. She looked happy and peaceful. I didn't realize it but I was leaned up against the counter watching her work. She was fast and seemed to know exactly what she was doing. I smiled and watched as some of her hair fell out from behind her ear. Quickly put it back, but looked up and locked eyes with me.

She smiled. "Mr. Hansen is there something I could do for you?"

I smiled back. "Yes two things." I say.

"Anything."

"Call me Sig, and lunch." I say folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh sure, what would you like to eat?" She asks hoping up from her spot on the floor.

I laugh and shake my head. "Not me you. Get some lunch. I've got to take my daughter some soup, she is sick so I'll be back in about an hour."

Olivia rolled her eyes at me. "I'll get lunch just as soon as I'm done with this box. I promise."

"Good, now be a good girl and call me if you need anything." I say just before leaving the wheelhouse.

"Sig I don't have your number!" She shouts.

"It's on the control panel, I left it for you." I shout back walking out onto the deck of the boat.

I stretch and look over at the guys sitting on the deck of the boat eating their lunches.

"Alright I'm off to get some soup." I say looking at the five men before me.

"Why soup?" Matt asks.

"Nina is sick. So I figured I'd go home for lunch today." I answer.

"Tell her we hope she feels better." Nick says. "How Olivia doing?"

"Great. Seems like she knows what she's doing." I answer walking over to the rail. "Did Phil leave?"

"Yeah he went back to his boat. Said he'd check on you later." Norman responds.

"How are you doing with Olivia?" Edgar asks smiling that evil smile of his.

"Edgar don't you have something to blow up?"

"No." My little brother responds.

"Then find something. Be back soon." I say walking up to the parking lot and getting into my truck.

I drove to a little place that sells the best chicken soup. I picked up an order of it and then got some cold supplies at the local drug store. Once I got home there was noise coming from the kitchen I walked in and heard someone crying.

"Nina baby what's wrong?" I ask reaching the kitchen. When Nina came into view she was sitting on the kitchen floor tears flowing down her cheeks, her face was red and her hair was a miss. "Honey!" I say as I reach her with my arms wide open. "What's wrong are you hurt?"

"Ohhh Daddy!" Nina sobbed.

"Shhhhh…." I say trying to soothe my daughter. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and sat on the floor and pulled her on to my lap like I would when she was a small child. "Are you hurt?" I asked again now getting worried by the second.

She shook her head no. Alright that's a good sign. "Then what's wrong?"

She unclenched her hand and I found a letter in beautiful Norwegian hand writing. I took the letter but held on to my daughter rocking her back and fourth. She finally started to calm down after what seemed like hours, but we had only been sitting there for maybe twenty minutes.

"What did it say honey?" I asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it Daddy. Can I just eat some soup and then go back to bed?" She asked her voice sounding horrible from crying but also from being congested.

"Whatever you want baby. Go up to bed, change and then wash your face okay?" I say standing up and then helping Nina up.

Nina started for the stairs but then came back. "Daddy why is it when ever I cry you always tell me to wash my face?"

I smiled. "Because the cool water helps your face to cool down. And I love your face. I'll bring up everything I bought at the Drug Store too okay?"

Nina smiled and then went up the stairs. I warmed up her soup and put it in a bowl with some crackers and some water. I placed everything on a tray like her mom would do. And I ran out side and quickly snipped off a rose from one of the bushes outside and placed it in a small vase with some water. I put the bag of meds and whatever else I thought she would need for her cold in my teeth. I picked up the tray and headed to her room to find no one there.

"Mena." I mumbled with the bag still in my mouth.

"Sorry Daddy I'm in your room." She says softly.

I turn around and walk to my room, where I find her on my side of the bed snuggled up watching TV and my sweatshirt on. Nina took the bag from me and I placed the food down on top of her lap. "These ought to make you feel better." I say shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

"Thanks Daddy. Did you buy the whole drug store?" She asks going though everything in the bag.

"Just about." I say smiling down at my blonde hair and blue eyed angel. "Listen your Uncle has been calling me for a while now, I was suppose to be back at the boat. Will you be alright?"

Nina nodded. "I'm good Daddy. Thanks."

I bent down and held onto her for a moment, and then kissed the top of her head. "See you tonight. Don't wait up. Extra soup is in the fridge."

"Thanks. Daddy." Nina says as I was walking out the door. "Do you know how much I love you?"

I smiled. I loved moments like this with her. "To the moon and back. Do you know how much I appreciate and love you?"

Nina flashed me her brilliant smile. "To the moon and back."

We smiled and then I went back down stairs to get my keys and cell phone. The letter was next to everything, and I took it with me too. I walked out the front door and headed to my truck and headed back to the harbor so I can finish getting my wheelhouse organized.

LIV'S POV:

I had finally gone though all of the boxes and got everything settled for the next seven months. I was just finishing up one last hotel reservation when I heard someone climb the stairs of the wheelhouse. I looked up to find Sig. He was staring at me with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hi." I said happily. "How is your daughter?"

"Still not feeling well. Did you already finish everything?" Sig asks me.

"Just about, I'm getting a confirmation number from the hotel." I say as soon as the lady came back on the other line. "Yes thank you I've got it." I pressed the end call button. "Would you like to see what have done?"

Sig shook his head no and then sat in the captains chair. He pulled paper out of his front pocket of his shirt and got a grim look on his face. I figured I should leave, so I picked up the last box and the planner and headed down the stairs.

Once down there I ran into the rest of the crew. "Hey guys." I say happily.

"So are you completely confused yet?" Edgar asked me.

"Nope." I say smiling. "All done. This is the last box and I didn't know if you guys wanted to keep them so I put them out on the deck.

"Your done?" Nick asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, would you guys like to see what I've done?" I ask excitedly.

"Sure!" The guys says in sync.

I handed Edgar the planner because he was in the middle of the table until we heard a crashing noise up stairs. I had my back to the wheelhouse stairs and I was the first to start running up. I knew the guys were behind me.

"Sig?" I question not seeing him but seeing a mess of papers and a broken picture frame. "I'll clean up." I say quietly figuring whatever had the Captain upset was probably the cause of that letter.

"Where did he go?" Crosby asked.

"Probably in the engine room. I'll go check on him, you guys get back to work." Edgar says sliding past me and the crew.

"Need help?" Norman asks quietly.

"You know the drill." Edgar says quickly going down the stairs.

**Well watcha thinkin?!?!?!?!?!?! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So things are better than what they were. I thank you all for waiting for me to upload. I forget sometimes, so I need a reminder! haha. Hope this finds everyone well. The new season is starting soon! I'm sure we are excited but sad at the same time. Have a wonderful week. And if someone feels compelled, send me a message to remind me to upload another chapter. I made this one long so make up for lost time. ;) PLEASE review.**

SIG'S POV:

I found a spot in the engine room that I wanted to clear out before we left for the season. It was horrible, mostly just garbage and it needed to be dealt with. After the letter that Nina found from my wife I figured it would be best if I stayed out of everyone's sight. I didn't realize how fresh the wound was, but all it did was just open it back up again.

"Sig?" I hear Edgar call out for me.

"Yeah." I say tears streaming down my cheeks, trying to hide my face from my brother. The letter just got to me, and I wasn't sure I would be able to handle it.

Edgar placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I could hear the concern in my brothers voice.

I turned my head to look at him and I just sobbed. I fell to pieces there on the floor with my brother trying to comfort me.

"Sig what's got you all worked over?" Edgar asked folding his arms over his chest.

I was sitting on the floor and just looked at him, I could feel my eyes burning from the tears. I handed him the letter that I had read.

"What's this?" Edgar asked.

"Nina found it. I guess June had wrote it before she left." I say.

Edgar looked at me with a pleading expression on his face. "Sig she died. She didn't just leave and go on vacation."

I knew he was right. I just couldn't bring myself to say it. "I know."

"You cant say it can you?" Edgar asked opening the letter. "It's in Norwegian."

"Did you forget how to read it?" I question picking myself up off the floor.

"No." Edgar says. As he started to read thought it.

"Read it out loud please." I ask.

Edgar nodded his head okay and then started to read it.

"Sig & Nina,

My beloved daughter, I love you so much. If you have found this then I have died. I'm so sorry I put you though this, but I couldn't stand the pain any longer. Please follow your heart and dreams, you can do anything you want. You are my everything, and you always will be. Take care of your father and remember I love you to the sky and back.

Your Mommy

Sig my darling, what can I say. I'm sorry. I couldn't handle being alone anymore, this wasn't you Sig but it was me. My heart was killing me slowly and I couldn't take the emptiness any longer. We had a wonderful life together and Sig, now is the time to move on. Don't be angry with me, but I had to do it. That accident wasn't an accident, I hope no one else got hurt, but for me that was the only thing I could do to let the pain stop, to let the pain just go away so I could be normal. I'll be watching over you while you fish, I need you to stay alive to watch our daughter grow into a beautiful woman. You need to walk your daughter down the isle and you need to tell our grandbabies about me. But please remember this my love, I will always care for you and I will always look after you. I promise. Love June."

"Well that's sort of different." Edgar says giving me the letter back.

"She committed suicide." I say looking at my brother. "How could I have not known that she was this upset Edgar?"

Edgar took a deep breath in. "She didn't want you to worry man. She loved you, but now like she said you need to move on brother."

"I know. I'm not sure how and when." I say honestly.

"You'll know when Sig. But right now we have a job to get done. Liv is cleaning up the mess in the wheelhouse and I'm you'll want to see this." Edgar says giving me the planner that she had been working on all morning. "Look at it, I think you'll find it in great order."

"Thanks." I say hearing foot steps coming down the stairs into the engine room. I look up and see Norman. "Hey." I say softly opening the planner.

"So we all know that your having a ruff time, so I just booked you a weekend away in the mountains." Norman says presenting me with a piece of paper, scribbled in Norwegian was flight info and cabin rental info.

I tried to give my guys a smile. "Thanks guys. I'll try and have fun. What about Nina?" I question.

"Edgar and I will watch after her. She's sick so she should be at my house until she gets better, than if she wants she can go to Edgar's." Norman says smiling.

"Yeah, Louise and I will take her. She needs to spend time with us anyways." Edgar says lighting a cigarette. "It's for a week and a half. You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

I nod my head when I look down at the paper confirming what Edgar had said. "Thanks. And look at that, I don't have any appearances until after the season is over."

"Yup." Edgar smiled and moved past Norman and went up stairs.

"You know Sig, we are family. Always will be." Norman says giving me a smile.

He may not have much to say but when he does it means the world to me. "I know. I just need some healing time I guess."

"Probably. Now are you going to hire Liv?" Norman asked climbing the stairs.

"Yes I think so. I don't need her to go get someone like the Time Bandit, she's awesome." I say reaching the stop of the stairs looking at Crosby, Liv, Edgar.

"Edgar, why don't you go show Mr. Leveen how we work things on deck to get him use to the idea. Norm, maybe you can go grab me something to eat down at the market I didn't get anything to eat." I say looking between my brothers.

They both jumped up with out questions or complaints. Liv looked at me with her blue eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"You don't like it do you?" She asks me.

I sat down in my usual spot at the table. "Actually I think it will work. Seems like you really have your act together, you've been around crabbing boats and men all of your life so it seems and I think you will be the perfect asset to the Northwestern family." I say looking at her in the eyes. "As long as you can keep up with me." I say winking.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. She raised her eyebrow and leaned in closer to me. "Mr. Hansen I'm quite positive I will shock the hell out of you in the first few weeks of working for you."

I loved the look of pure sexiness on her face. "I'm sure I would if I were around. But I'm actually going to be taking some leave time before the season starts, I'm not sure if you have been told about my family situation?"

She nodded her head no then placed her hands in her lap gently. "What is it?" She asked then looked up at me quickly. "I mean….umm…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

It actually surprised me that she looked nervous while wanting to know about what the situation was, but I know a step to healing is to tell someone. "No one knows this, not even our fans but at the tail end of this years oppie season my wife…." I took a shaky deep breath and let it out slowly. "…she died in a car accident. And needless to say I've been having a hard time dealing with it. So I think in order to have a good crabbing season I need to take some me time and just try to heal some."

Olivia looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I kind of know how it is to have lost someone you care for. My grandpa died some years ago, and it was hard. But I'm sure its much different when your spouse dies. I'm here if you need anything."

I felt a connection with her but I didn't want to press my luck. "Thanks. I'm leaving for Indiana tomorrow, will you come by my house to pick me up at 10:00 to get me to the airport by 12:30?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you then." Liv says smiling while her phone started to ring. "I'm sorry I need to take this. See you."

I smiled as watched as she stood up and headed out to the deck. "This is good." I said taking a deep breath in for the first time I felt like my mind was starting to get clear.

THE NEXT DAY:

I placed all of my bags by the front door and looked over as Norman helped Nina get her things into his jeep. My baby was growing up so fast and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it.

"Well Daddy, this is it. Have fun!" Nina says coughing roughly and hugging me at the same time.

"Thanks baby, you too. If you aren't better by tomorrow go see the doctor. Norm will take you, and you have the key and everything right?" I asked for the tenth time.

"Yes Daddy I have it." Nina says snuggling into my arm. "I love your smell."

I smiled. She was always a Daddy's girl. "Thanks." I say. "Norm thanks for taking her." I say giving him a hug.

"It's what we do." He says while winking at me. "There's Liv." He says watching her park the car along side the curb.

"That's your new PR agent Dad?" Nina asked never taking her eyes off of the woman.

"Yeah that's her." I say picking up my bags and closing the door behind me.

"She's hot Dad, you should go for her." Nina says picking up her backpack.

"Nina I'm not going for anyone." I say making sure the door was locked.

"Good morning Norman." Olivia says giving my brother a hug. "You must be Nina." She says looking at my daughter.

"That's me." Nina says hugging Olivia.

"It's great to meet you, maybe we can get together when they leave for fishing?" Liv says looking over at me for approval.

"That would be a good idea, you should do it honey." I say walking to Liv's, SUV and placing my bags into the trunk.

"Sounds good to me, I get board when they are gone." Nina says smiling happily at her new friend.

"Great." Liv says giving her a card. "Call me anytime. Ohhh I forgot I'm Olivia bye the way."

Nina smiled then started a coughing fit.

"Baby get out of this cool air and into the jeep." I say hugging my daughter. "I love you and I'll text when I make it."

"I love you too." Nina smiled and then winked at me.

I knew what the wink meant, she wanted me to go for Liv but I didn't think I was quite ready for that yet, well I didn't think I could until I saw her bend over in those tight jeans. I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm.

"Ready Sig?" I hear Liv calling out to me.

I look up and snap out of my daze. I don't know if its because I haven't been with a woman in a long time or what, but those jeans and that sexy black top showing off just enough of her cleavage was driving me insane.

"Sure." I Manage to spill out without sounding like an idiot, I walk to the front of the vehicle and get in putting my seat belt on and just starting straight again. I thought if I looked at her again then I might actually kiss her right then and there.

"Need to do anything before we go to the airport?" She asks while touching my arm gently.

My head snapped up and I felt my eyes growing to the size of silver dollars. "I'm okay thanks." I say looking down at my crotch and realizing that my jeans were getting tighter. "Shit." I cuss to myself.

"Forget something?" Liv asks as she drove away and almost came to a stop.

"Um no everything's fine." I said laying my jacket across my lap. "So how was your first day being with us?"

"Wasn't that bad really. But I'm sure things will get super busy soon. No worries though." She says driving though traffic. "So your going to Indiana huh?"

"Yep, I've been there before. I've got a friend that lives out there, but I don't think he's home."

"Why not?" Liv questions.

"He's a fellow fisherman and he's probably up in Alaska with his brothers and crew working on the boat." I say looking out the window.

"I should tell you something." Liv says softly.

"What's up?" I ask looking over at her.

She pulled over and parked the car and looked at me. "My dad is a crab fisherman."

"I know." I say.

"No you don't." She says getting into her purse and taking a picture out. "This was taken about six months ago of Dad and I on a vacation. We are working on our relationship." She says giving me the picture

I look down at it and realized who her father was. I looked up at her and saw every gene that Andy Hillstrand has come out in her. "Damn, I didn't know."

"Most people don't. He had sex with my mom when he was like 17 and then never looked back. When I was about 6 he found out about me. And that was the end of the story. He and I are always working on our relationship. It's hard for me to want to be close to him, he didn't even try to acknowledge my Mom when she called to tell him about me."

I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." I say reaching out and taking her hand into mind. "I'm here if you ever need someone. We are family now."

She looked over at me and a single tear fell down her cheek. "Thanks." She said pulling back onto the road and driving off.

The rest of the ride was quite. Neither of us knew what to say so we just kept to ourselves. Once at the airport and I got checked it, Liv walked me to the main security gate.

"Well this is it." I say with a smile. "Call if you need me at all, the guys can be tough."

She smiled. "I can handle them, but thank you. Let me know when you get their safely."

"I will." I say as she turns around. "Liv wait."

She turned around and smiled at me. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips quickly. "Have a wonderful few weeks with out me huh?" I say as I let her go and watch her face.

She blushed and then nodded her head. "See you soon."

I smiled and watched her walk away into the crowd. I then realized that I had just done and even shocked myself. "Sig what are you doing?!" I say to myself before turning around and headed towards a much needed vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!! Here is the update I promised everyone. I'm thankful to all of you who reviwed on the last chapter. And I hope to see more on this one. I'll update again on Sunday or Monday if I get lots of reviews. I appreciate all of you reading my stories. As I do this I'm watching the Deadliest Catch thats on Discovery Channel now. And I hope all of you have a wonderful day! I know I will!! :) Bye everyone!! **

INDIANA:

I sat down on the couch in the warm cabin, there was a small fire going to take the chill of. It wasn't expected but a small snow storm came though and covered everything white. It was nice to just see the snow and not have to work in it for once. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it was 8:57 I knew everyone would be wondering what too me so long to get here and I didn't want to relive the whole layover thing again, so I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my daughters number.

"Hello?" I hear her say into the phone. "Daddy, how are you?"

"I'm tired honey, are you feeling better?" I wonder.

"Some, Uncle Norman has been taking good care of me. Are you there?" Nina asks.

"I am. It was a long flight, layover and I'm just going to get some sleep." I say yawning.

"Alright, talk to you later. And I love you." She says also yawning.

"Love you too." I say ending the call. I needed to call Liv and let her know that I was here, but I didn't want to disturb her so I went on ahead and just dialed her number, I figured if I make it quick she wouldn't want to talk. I didn't want to get involved with her, she is working for me but I almost couldn't help it.

"Hello, this is Olivia Baggett speaking can I help you?" I hear her sweet voice say into the phone, but I sensed a hint of stress in her voice as well.

"It's Sig. I'm here." I say standing up and heading towards the bedroom to get some sleep.

"Sig hi, glad you made it." She said I could hear her holding back tears.

"You alright?" I question unbuckling my jeans and sliding them down to my ankles.

No answer. "Liv are you okay?" I ask again, taking off my long-sleeved northwestern shirt. I left the tee-shirt on.

"I'll be okay. I need to go." She said in a hurry.

"If you need me I'm here." I say climbing into bed. "Night Liv."

"Night Sig."

I laid in bed for a few minutes wondering what was troubling her so much. I leaned over the bed and took my cigarettes out of the pocket of my shirt and stuck one between my lips. I laid there smoking, and thinking it was probably because of Andy. She probably told him who she was working for and maybe he went off his rocker and got mad at her. I found myself thinking of June. I promised myself right then and there if something came up for me to have a chance and move on that I'd take it. And I knew that in time all of my wounds would be healed. I put out the rest of my cigarette and turned over and fell into a deep slumber.

I heard a pounding noise and I slowly opened my eyes, it was cold I figured the fire had gone out. I then realized that someone as knocking on the door. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the front door tripping over everything that was in my way.

My hand connected with the door and I flung it open, my eyes were still shut. "What?" I bark out.

I heard crying and then a cold body pressed up against me. My eyes sprung open and I looked at the woman I was holding. It was Liv. My brain started to slowly work again, it was morning and she was here in Indiana crying in my arms. "What's wrong?" I ask wrapping my arms around her cold body.

"My mother…" She cried out.

"Alright, lets get you inside." I say guiding her to the right of me and then I picked her bags up and brought them inside. I closed the door and walked over to the thermostat and turned it on. Warm air started to push though the vents.

"What happened?" I asked looking over at Liv, it looked like she had been thought hell.

"I told my Mom that I got a job and she was happy for me, but Andy came up in the conversation. And she proceeded to tell me that my Dad was there though everything, he was there when I was born he was there until I was three. She kicked him out and never looked back." She says as her tears dried up.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Liv. Have you spoke to Andy yet?"

"I tried to call but he didn't answer. I needed to do something so I came here. I'm sorry." She says.

"It's alright." I say walking up to her. "You needed a friend and you chose me. Thank you." I say smiling.

"I can leave if you want, get a hotel or something." She says.

"Not necessary. Stay here, there is plenty of room." I say showing her the wide open space. "There's another bedroom, maybe you need a vacation also huh?"

"Maybe. Thanks Sig. I didn't know what to do. My Mom gave me all of the letters my Dad wrote to me when he left. She hid them from me." She says flopping down on the couch.

"Life isn't always fare you know. Live and learn and then we grow up." I say still feeling cold. "Are you still cold? I'm freezing."

"You don't have any pants on." Liv says her eyes never leaving me.

I look down and sure enough I'm still in my tighty whites and shirt from when I went to bed. "Well how embracing is this." I say feeling my cheeks turn a slight shade of red. I'm going to go get some clothes on."

"Why I don't mind." Liv says biting her lower lip.

I felt my heart race. "You would like it if I said this way wouldn't you?" I say reaching the bedroom door.

She nodded her head yes. I shook my head and smiled. She was way to damn cute for her own good.

I quickly closed the door and went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. I went back and got some clothes out of one of my bags. I picked up my toiletries bag and placed it on the counter in the bathroom counter top. I stripped my clothes off and jumped into the steaming hot shower. I moaned at the feel of the hot water running over my body. I quickly washed my hair and body with the old spice soap that was in there already. Once I was all cleaned up I turned the water off and grabbed a towel and dried off.

I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth and combed my hair back. I always thought it looked good when it was damp and nicely combed. I didn't want to shave, I had a little stubble but I thought it made me look sexy so I left it. I quickly dressed myself. I was wearing my normal jeans and a tee-shirt this time. I put on a pair of shoes and then got a sweatshirt out of my bag and slipped it over my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothed out my hair that was now a little puffy.

I opened the bedroom door and heard noises in the kitchen. I walked in and found Liv making coffee and toast. "Hey." I say picking up the news paper.

"Hi." She says turning around and looking at me. "Nice sweatshirt." She says smiling.

I look down and it and realizes it was my shut up and fish one. I laughed. "Thanks. Have you called Andy again?"

"No I was going to wait a little longer and try again, want some toast?" Liv asks.

"Please, I'm starving." I answer patting myself down looking for my glasses.

"Living room table." Liv answers never looking up from the toast.

I smile and walk in and get them and sit back down at the kitchen table. I started to look over the paper and looking over at Liv every once in a while. I smiled thinking how natural this feels.

"Well here you are Sig." Liv said putting a place of food down in front of me.

I moved the news paper slightly and looked up at her. "Smells great." I said.

"I quickly scrambled some eggs, you said you were hungry." She said sitting down across from me.

"I appreciate it thanks." I folded the paper and took my glasses off. I dug my fork in and started to eat. I sometimes for get that Im not on a fishing boat and I don't have to rush it, so I ended up eating rather quickly.

"Well you said you were hungry." Liv says just starting on her eggs.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm always thinking I'm in a hurry and so I don't slow down when I eat." I said smiling. "It was very good though."

"Thank you." Liv says as her phone started to ring. She looked at her phone and looked sad almost instantly. "It's my Dad."

"Hey, I'm going to head out for a walk, so why don't you talk to him okay?" I say standing up and putting my plate into the sink.

"Thanks." She said as she started to speak with Andy.

I took my jacket off of the hook and slipped it on and headed outside. I walked a little into the woods and realized how beautiful it was. I loved being out doors. I took a deep breath in and let it out. The fresh smell of everything was refreshing. I heard something moving off to the right side of me so I crouched down and watched. I saw a large buck walking right ahead of me moving slowly. I wished I had my shot gun, until I saw the doe and a mama deer following it. I nodded my head and continued my walk ignoring the deer. I found an old log and sat down on it. My mind was on June. I needed to let go of her, and there couldn't any better spot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Happy day to everyone! I'm sure we are all excited for the premear of the Deadliest Catch show tonight! It's gonna be exciting!! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I'm hoping we will. :) Here's a new update just for the fun of it! Towards the end, I know some things arent accurate....I've learned from Sig's book. But it's okay! Just bear with me. Hope you all enjoy this, and please review!!!**

"Hey June." I say talking to myself. "I'm ready to let go. I'll make you proud and I'm not angry with you. I love you, but its time for me to stop thinking about you for a little while. I need to clear my head. And honey, I have a chance to love again. I know it will hurt us both, but baby I need to know if you approve of Olivia. Please give me a sign that you approve. I will always love you and I will always keep you in my heart." I stood up and looked up at the sky. "Tell my Dad I said hello."

I found the walk back to my cabin nice. I felt like I was me again, I wasn't carrying anything on my shoulders any longer. I watched Olivia in the window talking on the phone, she was smiling and laughing. She tucked some of her short hair behind her ears and then hung the phone up. I nodded my head knowing things between her and Andy were okay. I walked up onto the porch and opened the door.

I looked over at her and smiled. "So are things good now?"

"Things are awesome now thanks Sig."

"Welcome." I simply said. "Have you spoke to your Mom?"

She looked at me sweetly. "For a moment. I told her that I love her, and that after the fishing season is over I'd be going home with my Dad, but I want to spend time with her as well."

"Sounds like you are all figured out?" I said leaning against a wall. I could tell my eyes were darkening for her.

She almost looked scared. "I think so. I appreciate everything Sig. I guess I better get a flight back to Seattle." She picked up her phone and dialed the airline number.

I knew that if I didn't say anything to stop her from leaving, I would never see what would happen between us. "Why don't you stay?"

Liv's head shot up and she looked at me with her head turned to the side. "Stay? Here?"

"Yes." I say moving towards her as she sat in a window seat.

"With you?"

I laughed. "Of course with me. I want you to stay."

"Sig…I'm your employee." She said closing her eyes.

I knelt down and held her hands in mine. "Liv, you had me from hello. I'm begging you to stay. Can't we just see where this leads?"

She hung up her phone. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, we have been flirting since we met yesterday. If you don't want to do this now, I understand. But at least give it some thought."

She looked away and then looked back at me. "Sig I think it would be best if I left, we are boss and employee. We should keep this professional. I wouldn't want either one of us to get hurt."

I nodded my head in agreement. "If that is what you want then, I cant stop you. But just remember, think about it alright?"

"Alright." Olivia said giving my hand a squeeze.

EVENING:

I had went into town earlier to get some grocery's for my stay here. I picked up a dozen white roses and I had just placed them in a vase. I smiled and placed them on the table and lit two candles. It had been four hours since Liv had left and I assumed she was probably either still at the airport or coming back. I had hoped that she was coming back to me, but it was getting late. I looked at the stove and I remembered I needed to check on my dinner. I poked the fork around to see how much longer until the crab was done and it was about ready to come out. The scalloped potatoes were done and the asparagus that I was steaming were just about done. The fish soup I made was filling the house with a wonderful smell.

I was about to pour myself a glass of wine when there was a soft knock at the door. I smiled to myself and went to see who it was. When I opened it I saw Liv. The most beautiful woman I've seen in a long time standing before me, she was soaked to the bone. "Come in." I said taking her hand. "Your so cold, did you walk?"

She nodded her head yes as her teeth chattered. "Lets get you dried off." I say bringing her into the kitchen.

"Sig, why weren't you surpised to see me?" Liv asked her teeth still chattering.

"I knew you would come back." I said simply getting her a dry towel.

"Thanks." She said quickly trying to get her hair dry. "You made dinner and bought roses?" She said smiling.

"I wanted to show you a good time, with a great cook." I say turning off the crab legs and the asparagus. "Why don't you go get into some of my pajamas and we'll eat okay?"

"Alright." Liv says walking to my bedroom. She stopped and turned around and looked at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I poured us each a glass of wine and I quickly drank my glass up quickly. I needed to settle my nerves down. I poured a new glass and set it by the plates on the table. I dished out the food and went and knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Liv are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes come in." Liv says as she took the make up off of her face.

"My make up got ruined in the rain." She said wiping it off with a wash rag.

I smiled. "You are beautiful, you don't need it."

"Thanks." Liv said softly. "Alright, dinner all ready?"

"Yep." I say holding my hand out to her. "I'm glad you came back." I said leading her out of the room and into the dining room.

"I think I am. We'll see." She said giving me a smirk.

We had just finished up dinner, and we both were pretty stuffed. "Sig that was amazing. I never would have thought that you could cook."

"I actually like to cook." I say honestly.

"I can tell. The crab was really good, and that soup. I don't think I'm going to eat anything else for the next few days." Liv says rubbing her full belly.

"Wait until breakfast, I make a mean French toast." I say smiling.

"You're to much, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things." I say winking at the sexy woman before me. "Want some more wine?"

"No thanks. I have a little bit of a headache. I think I'm going to lay on the couch, want to join me?" Liv asks standing up and walking into the living room.

"In a moment, let me clean up the kitchen." I say standing up and quickly clearing the table.

It took me only a moment to clean things up, I loaded the dish washer and turned it on. "You know if I ever have to stop fishing I could always become a maid, is there a name for a male made?" I ask laughing.

"I think it's a butler." Liv says laughing with me.

I start the coffee pot and pull out some cookies I had bought at the store. I walked into the living room and found Liv on the couch, curled up in a blanket. "Are you still cold?" I question.

"I'm mostly warm, but my feet are cold." She says rubbing them together.

I sat down where her feet were at the other end of the couch. I picked one of her feet up and started to massage and rub her foot until I thought it was warm enough. Then I picked up the other and did the same thing. "Is that better?"

"Yes thank you." Liv said sweetly. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I want to prove to you that I'm really interested in you, I want to know everything I can about you." I say honestly.

"You first. How old were you when you first started to fish?" Liv asked.

"I began fishing at age 14 and often left school early for the summer to fish salmon in Bristol Bay, Alaska on a salmon gillnetter. Once salmon season ended he would join the Northwestern to fish Blue and Red king crab in Saint Matthews Island and Nome. Occasionally, I had the opportunity to fish Mackerel and Cod in Norway during the summer." I answer all in one breath.

"Goodness. So when you start doing it all the time?"

"Right after I graduated high school. I fished full time, gone about ten months out of the year, fishing everything. I was on the Northwestern and I would relieve the skipper and when I was 24 I took over the boat."

"So you own the boat now right?

"Right. I bought it when I was twenty eight I think." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's been to long."

"I guess so. So when did you and your wife marry?"

"Gees, I was…let me think….I was twenty. I was saving money up to being her to Seattle, her family still lived in Norway."

"And you had Nina a few years later?"

"Actually we had Nina almost right away. See June was 17 when we married. In Norway we could marry at a early age at the time, they cant any longer. But I came back from oppie fishing, then nine months later she was having Nina. See back then there was no time limit on fishing. But now there all of that and more."

Olivia smiled. "You don't have to answer this, but what happened to you wife in the car accident?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here's another update! I'm sure we all watched the show on Tuesday. And I'm sure we were all shocked. Let's all tuen in next Tuesday to find out what happenes with the Jake switch. Hope everyone has a rockin great weekend! :) See you laters!!**

I quickly looked away and then back at Liv. "We didn't know this until yesterday, but she committed suicide. She had a lot of hurt and pain that she was dealing with." I felt that my emotions were about to get the best of me so I stood up and went into the kitchen for coffee.

Olivia stood up and followed me. "Sig it isn't your fault."

I looked over at her, my blue eyes clouded with tears falling down my cheeks. "It feels like it." I said my hand shaking as I tried to pour coffee into a couple of mugs. "I wasn't there like I could have been, I let fishing become more important to me than my family and that's….that's the worst than a man can do."

"Your human Sig. You cant expect to be perfect." Olivia placed her hand on my back.

I looked over at her. "I swear to you Liv, either with you or someone else….I wont ever do that again."

She didn't need to say anything her eyes and face said it all. I took a drink of my coffee and I noticed it started to calm my nerves down, I walked into the living room and sat down.

"My childhood was pretty simple, nothing to exciting. When I was six I finally met my Dad. He scared me at first, he's so tall." She said walking back into the living room and sat down.

"When did you first go up to Alaska?" I questioned.

"When I was like sixteen." Liv says smiling.

"What's that smile for?" I ask.

"I think I remember you, I swear I have a picture with you and my uncles." She says blushing.

I laugh loudly. "What's the craziest thing you have ever done?"

Liv started to blush then laugh. "Well my Dad use to have this greenhorn on the boat when I was about 19 or so, and we totally had the hots for each other. Well the only place we could go was my Dad's stateroom."

"You didn't!" I laugh so hard I was hardly breathing.

"I did." Liv says laughing.

"Did your Dad find out?" I ask laughing even harder.

"Oh yes. Uncle Neil walked in on us, and lets just say I was getting looks from all of the guys in the docks."

I laugh. "So does that mean your good in bed?"

Liv's eyes were as big as silver dollars. "Maybe."

"Or do you give good blow jobs?" I question trying to get a rise out of her.

She looked at me and smiled. She set her coffee cup down and slowly inched closer to me. "Wouldn't you like to know Mr. Hansen."

I could feel her hot breath on my neck as she whispered it to me. I felt my jeans getting tighter. I gently ran my hands up her arms and stopped on her shoulders. I pushed her down on to the couch and she let out a squeal and smiled up at me. "Don't make promises you cant commit to." I hiss in her ear, while holding myself up over her.

"Who said I couldn't commit to it?" She questioned back at me.

I closed my eyes and had to restrain myself from devouring her body right then and there. I swallowed hard. I pushed my crotch into hers. "Do you feel that?" I ask.

Her eyes were huge. "This is what you do to me and darling, it isn't the first time. I'm going to get up and take a shower and you are not going to follow me got it? Because if you do, I will not be able to stop myself."

"Is that a order or a threat?" She purrs in my ear.

Shit. She is going to be the death of me. "Both." I say getting up and giving her one last look. I licked my lips and moaned. "Goodnight Liv." I say walking into my bedroom and closing the door. I heard her say goodnight just as I closed the door.

I leaned up against the wall and thought for a split second of going back, but I knew it would be best if I didn't do that. My mind was flooded with thoughts of her doing naughty things to me. Things that I would love to have done to me, its been so long since I have touched a woman in a sexual way, I'm not even sure I know how. I needed to get my mind on something other than Olivia. And just then my cell phone rang. I smiled and looked at it. It was Nina.

I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello Nina." I say softly.

"Daddy! How are you, I miss you." She says, I could tell she was feeling better.

"I'm….well doing great. I miss you too, how's everything there?" I question.

"Good. I'm feeling much better. Uncle Norman's been taking great care of me. And in a few days I'll be at Uncle Edgar and Aunt Louise's house. I got an A in my math test." She had only returned to college a few weeks ago.

"Great honey, glad to hear that. Everything else going well for you?"

"Wonderful, listen Dad I got to go. Uncle Norman and I are going out to eat, talk to you soon okay? Love you bye!" Nina says then hanging up the phone quickly.

"Love you too." I say to no one but myself.

I found myself sleepy so I stripped off my clothes and climbed into bed.

A FEW DAYS LATER:

"No Sig really…." Liv says laughing. "You've never been horse back riding ever?"

I laugh as I watch Liv saddle up my horse. "Never." I say looking around the large barn that her father owned. "Are you sure you Dad isn't here?"

"No." Liv says throwing me that smile of hers again. "But who cares, we are just friends right?" She said winking at me.

I smiled. The last few days have been amazing. We've learned so much about each other, I wouldn't tell her but I was falling in love with her, hard and fast. I needed to be with her. I needed to touch her in some small way every minute. I think, no wait….she is the one for me. I see myself with her down the road, hell I even see myself having more children with her. She was it for me. And I had to prove it to her some how. I was lost in thought and never saw Andy walk into the barn.

"Sig." Andy says approaching me.

"Hey boss!" Liv says kicking my shoe.

I snap out of my daze and look up at Liv still not seeing Andy standing off to my right. I stood up from the hay I had been sitting on and almost ran at Liv and picked her up and swung her around. I had a good grip on her hips. My eyes looking right in to hers. "And what was that for missy?" I say pretending to scold her.

"My Dad is here, and wanted to say hi to you." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

My head shot up and I looked behind Liv's head and saw Andy in a small way growling at me. "Hey Andy." I say letting go of Liv. I swallowed hard. "How's everything going?"

"Alright. Olivia can you go see your Uncle please I want to talk with Sig for a moment." Andy says folding his arms across his chest.

I suddenly felt like the boys that would take my daughter out on dates. I watched at Liv left the barn. She turned around and smiled at me and left before Andy saw her. "What's up?" I ask Andy.

"Sig you are a good friend of mind, but my daughter?" Andy says honestly.

"I didn't know until a few days ago, I didn't even know when I hired her. I'm sorry." I said.

"Look Sig, I can see the writing on the wall. You both are flirting and I'm sure you'll wind up together….I don't care if its for a day, a week fifty years…you hurt my kid and I swear I'll kill your ass." Andy said towering over me.

I could tell he meant business. But I also would never hurt a woman. "I understand Andy. I have nothing but the best of intentions with her. You have my word."

"Can we use him as fish bait too? No one would ever know Andy?" Jonathan said walking into the barn holding a few beers.

I smile. "Hey now, Norwegians don't make good bait." I said laughing as did the two brothers.

"Sure they don't." Jonathan said handing me a beer.

"No but we'll find a use for you." Andy said smiling. "Weird being on this side of the fence for a change?"

"Hell yes I thought you were going to kill me, I guess that's what I do to my kid's boyfriends." I answer I saw Liv out of the corner of my eye she had a backpack in her hand, she looked amazing. Her hair moving in the wind, tight jeans on and a jacket that fit her every curve. "Hey." I smiled.

"Oh my god Andy he's got it bad." Jonathan said laughing.

"I know." Andy said looking at me and this his daughter.

"Who's got what bad?" Liv says stepping up into the conversation.

"Nothing, what ya doing?" Andy asked his daughter.

"Sig and I are going riding, he's never been so I thought I'd take him though the field." Liv says.

"Well I was going to give you a beer, but not anymore." Jonathan said putting one can in his jacket. "Here Andy." He says giving his brother one.

"Yeah thanks though, maybe next time?" I say being drug to the waiting horses by Liv.

"Next time." Jonathan said.

"Don't forget what I told you Sig." Andy spoke up while drinking his beer.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say as Liv helps me up onto a horse.

"What was all of that about?" Liv asked.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it." I say winking at her.

She flashed me that brilliant smile of hers. I couldn't help but notice as we were on the horses her breasts bounced which made me want her even more.

"Where do you see yourself in 20 years?" Liv asked me.

I couldn't stifle my laughs.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"It's just that I'm going to be sixty-three in twenty years. It's just funny to think about." I say honestly.

"Okay, how about ten years?" She asks.

"I have an answer for both. My answer for ten years, is fishing taking care of my family. Traveling, because I just realized I get to go places but I don't really get to travel. And spending all the time I can with you." I say smiling.

"And the twenty years?" She asks blushing.

"Twenty years, I see myself semi retired. Maybe working the boat for cod maybe fishing for king crab. I see myself waking up to you every morning, playing grand kids watching Edgar and Norman run the boat. I see my life being good." I say honestly.

"That's a good answer." Liv says trotting along.

"What about you, where do you see yourself?" I ask letting my horse run though the water a bit.

I watched as Liv bit her lip and looked over at me. She smiled and looked away. "I see myself loving a very wonderful man that likes to fish, but also spending time with family. Maybe a few kids of our own, and traveling between Norway and Sweden."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I love that answer. Want to head back?" I question.

"Yeah its getting late and we still have dinner to figure out." Liv says making her horse turn and then galloping off ahead of me.

I shook my head and tried to catch up with her to no avail.

**And please dont forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! So I write you once again for another update. I dont own anyone. Except for Liv. :) I'm not sure if ive said that before. Also, tonight is another episode of Deadliest Catch.....and I have a feeling Mr. Hansen gets a little upset. haha. I know whats new with that? lol. So......here is the moment we all have been waiting for between Sig and Liv. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!! TOTALLY RATED M if you dont like sex, dont read this.**

FOUR DAYS LATER:

"Want another dink?" I ask my mind really flooded with all of the liquor that Liv and I have consumed this night.

"Yeah." Liv says hardly lifting her head up from the floor. "How did you get here?"

My head snapped up. "Want do you mean?" My words still slurring.

"The floor, how did you get here?" Liv asked again

"You've said you've couldn't get up." I answer, my hands shaking from the drunkenness, I finally get our drinks made and I walk back into the living room, swaying from let to right until I reach the floor where Liv is. "Here." I say giving her the drink.

"Thank you." She said drinking it down in nothing flat.

I decide to follow suit and slam my drink down as well. "I think ve should go to bed." I say standing up and stumbling to catch my balance.

"Night." Liv managed to say with out slurring her words.

"Night." I answer back walking into my bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed undressing when there was a soft knock at the door. I lifted my head up and saw Liv standing in the door way. "Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Liv says standing directing in front of me. "Sig, do you like the top or the bottom?" Liv asks biting her lower lip.

My brain had been swimming for the past few hours, but now I was trying to understand what she was saying until I finally figured it out. She talking about sex. I smile and look up into her eyes. "It depends." I say.

Liv started to move closer to me when she lost her footing, I quickly placed my hands on her hips and steadied her. I stood up and looked deep into her eyes. "Maybe we should lie down." I say sitting on the bed and laying her down next to me.

"I like both too." Liv says running her fingers though my hair.

I capture her lips with mine in a lust filled kiss. I couldn't help myself any longer. I needed her. I climb over her body as our lips never departed, both of us fighting for dominance. My breathing increased as I started to kiss her harder and deeper. Liv was digging her nails into my back, it hurt but at the same time it felt wonderful. I felt alive for the first time in a long time.

"Liv…" I pant out as I kiss down the side of her neck. "I need you so bad."

"I'm yours." She says bucking her hips up against mine.

"I cant promise that its going to be slow and sensual." I say making my way down to the valley between her breasts.

"I don't care. Just give it to me, and hard."

I slide down her body taking off her jeans with me, I heard something fall over when I threw her jeans but I didn't care. I came back up slowly dropping kisses over her legs. Until I came to her panties. I felt that they were in my way so I ripped them off of her. I spread her legs and I lick at her, causing her to moan and buck her hips up. Her fingers in my hair and my brain in overdrive. I couldn't stop the feeling in my growing manhood, so I stand up my eyes never leaving hers and slide my pants off along with my boxers.

I hover over her body, she pulls me down and I side into her dripping wet pussy so hard I thought I would hurt her. She moaned as I went in, and I didn't give her time to adjust to my size. We found a rhythm quickly and it didn't take long before we both were breathing hard.

"Sig damnit faster!" Liv yells at me.

I comply as to what she wants and I readjust myself, I throw both of her legs over my shoulders as I sit on my knees. I grab onto her hips with my hands, and I start to pound into her. I heard something else fall over, probably because of the way I was pounding into her. I looked down and saw me doing her, it made me harder if that's even possible. "Shit." I curse out.

"Damnit Sig, god that feels so good." Liv yells out. "Harder please." She begs me.

I nod my head, my sweat dripping all over her. My heart racing, my breathing heavy and fast. I never loose a thrust as I change positions again. This time, I give her control, she's sitting on top of me bouncing up and down her breasts moving, my hands on her hips holding her down every time she bounces up. My body is throwing me into over drive, she reaches down and starts to massage her clit.

"Fuck, Liv…….ride that cock baby……" I say to her.

"You like that huh? You want more?" She ask me.

"Hell yes." I say back arching my back into her thrusts.

Liv at a painfully slow pace slides up my throbbing hard cock and then back down again. I moan out loud feeling the pure torture that she is putting me though. She smiles knowing that its getting to me. She does it again this time leaning forward to kiss me and then pushes herself back down slower than the first time.

"Damnit woman." I cuss under my breath.

She laughs. "What are you going to do about it Captain?"

"This." I say before gripping her hips tightly with my hands, causing us to break contact. I flip her over onto her knees.

"Only if you can catch me." Liv says trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't little miss." I say grabbing her by the ankle as I stand at the edge of the bed.

Olivia squeals as I pull her closer to me.

I grab her hips and slam into her pussy from behind. "How do you like that?" I growl into her ear.

"Ohhhh god!" Liv cries out in pleasure. "Harder Sig….please."

"Are you going to be a good girl?" I ask as I pound harder into her, my hands holding on to her shoulders.

She shakes her head yes.

"Say it Liv."

"I'll be good." She says moaning loudly as my finger plays with her clit.

I pull out again and turn her around on the bed. I smile at her as I jump onto the bed causing it to break in the corner but I didn't care. My mind was on one thing only, and that was Liv. I lifted one of her legs and placed it over my shoulders and pounded into her as hard as I could. I felt another side of the bed break, but I didn't care. I needed a release and I needed it now. I looked into Liv's eyes and they were shining, she was moaning, calling out my name. I knew she was close, I could tell by the look on her face….she let out a scream and I felt her tighten around my cock.

"Hell yes come on, hell yes…" I yell out stupid words that don't make sense as I shoot my hot come into her. "Fucck." I finish off. My breathing was still hard, but it was slowing down.

"That was great." Liv says holding on to me.

"Yes it was." I say before we both fell over into a deep slumber.

**Well? What did you all think? This is by far my most favorite sex chapter, EVER! Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Sorry I'm late updating. I had company on Tuesday. So whats everyones take on the show this week? Rather intresting they are going to throw the Jakes into the water to get back their crew members huh? Well, after a evidentful last chapter, this one is toned down a bit. You all have a good week! I'll try and upate this weekend. Have a good one.**

THE NEXT DAY:

I thought I had heard a phone, but I was totally unsure. I felt warm and happy, something I hadn't felt in a while. I moan out loud when I hear a ringing noise again, I roll over to find I'm having a hard time trying to stay in one spot I keep rolling over. I finally reach my cell phone and I hold it up to my ear.

"This better be good." I mumble.

"Sig, have you heard from Liv? I've been calling her for days." The voice on the other end says.

My head was spinning, I couldn't think. "What?" I manage to spill out.

"This is Edgar, your brother. I've been calling Olivia the new PR agent you hired for a few days, have you heard from her?" Edgar said very slowly so I could understand.

I finally manage to sit up and my head was actually spinning. "Ummm, no I haven't. I'm sure she's fine." I look over at the night stand and I see the lamp had fallen to the floor. I was sitting on the bed and one of the corners was broken. "Damn." I say standing up.

"What's wrong with you Sig? You seem out of it." Edgar asked. I hear Norman in the background asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I say looking at the other side of the room, the night stand had been tipped over and the end of the bed was also broke. My head pounding. I look on a small dresser and there was a yellow piece of paper, I picked it up, and quickly read the note to myself.

"Sig,

Last night was amazing, but also a mistake. I'm your employee I shouldn't have made any advancement. I'm sorry. I will be more professional in the future.

Olivia"

"Oh hell." I say again forgetting Edgar was on the phone with me.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Edgar asks me again.

Events of last night started rolling though my mind. "Nothing. Listen I'll be back in Seattle today, are you heading up to Dutch with the boat?"

"Yes we are on the boat now. We got the things that needed to be done here, but we have just a few things in Dutch to finish up before we head out. When will you be getting there?" Edgar asked.

"Well the season opens in a week, so maybe tomorrow or the next day. Where are you?" I ask.

"About sixteen hours from Dutch." Edgar replies.

"Alright, I'll see you there soon. Bye Edgar." I say before he could answer me. I hung the phone up and went into the kitchen.

I found coffee ready, Aleve and water waiting. I smiled knowing that Olivia was still taking care of me even though I knew she was gone. There was a piece of paper next to the coffee pot, I picked it up and it explained I had a flight back to Seattle in four hours. I knew I needed to rush and get my things packed. So that's exactly what I did after I took something for my splitting headache and got coffee.

LATER THAT DAY:

I was tired and I wanted nothing more than to say hello to Nina and then go to bed. I was exhausted. I smiled as the taxi cab pulled up to my house, I paid the man and got my bags out of the trunk. I walked in though the garage door. Nina's car was there, and so was my truck so I figured she was waiting for me. I walk in through the door to find the smell of something cooking in the oven. I heard noises from the living room, I set my bags down and walk in that direction.

There I found Nina watching a movie curled up on my chair. "Hi honey." I say in a soft voice.

Nina quickly turned and looked at me. "Daddy! Your home." She yells while jumping up out of the chair to greet me. "I missed you."

"Me too baby, what's cooking?" I ask walking with my arm over her shoulder into the kitchen.

"A seafood casserole." Nina says walking over to the oven to check on it.

"Sounds good, who's recipe?"

Nina looked at me with scared eyes. "It's moms." She said cautiously.

"That was always a favorite, how much longer till we eat?" I wonder opening the fridge and getting a beer out.

"Maybe twenty minutes."

"Okay, I have to make a phone call. I'll be in the back." I say walking to Nina, giving her a kiss then out the back door.

I walked out to the edge of the grass where my property overlooks Puget sound. I take my cell phone out and find Liv's number. I dial it, unsure if she would even answer me or not.

"Olivia Baggett here, can I help you?" I hear her voice say into the phone.

"Liv it's Sig. Don't hang up." I say quickly.

"I wouldn't do that. Did you make your flight?" She asked me.

"Yes I did. I ummm…..need a flight to Dutch tomorrow have you arranged that?" I question, just trying to keep her on the phone.

"I have. Your ticket is at the airport, they are holding it for you. Anything else you need?" She asked.

Yeah you. I think to myself. "Listen, I'm not sure if you can do this or not but if I left a list at the house could you go shopping for the trip?"

"Already done. I did it before I umm…well……." Liv started to get nervous. "…before I came to see you." She said softly.

"Oh okay. Will you be up in Dutch?" I ask hopeful.

"I wasn't planning on it, do you need me to go up there?" Liv asks, I could hear Jonathan in the back around.

"Umm, I'm not sure. If you want to you can. It's not important. So I'll see you when we get back okay?" I say making a fool of myself.

"Alright. See you."

"Liv?" I question to make sure she was still there.

"Yes Sig?" She asked. I could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Uhmmm, nothing. I'll see you." I say hanging the phone up. "Well that was stupid Sig." I quickly drank my beer and headed back into the house.

Nina had dinner all laid out and ready to go, she looked beautiful, like her mother. "You look like your Mom." I say sitting at the island.

Nina turned around and looked at me. "She was amazing. I could only hope to be like her."

"You will. I can see it already."

"Oh Dad. When are you leaving for Dutch?" Nina asks sitting down at the table.

"Tomorrow, are you coming with me this year?" I start to eat the dinner that my daughter made.

"I could if you wanted me to. Most of my classes are online so I'm not missing out." Nina says.

"Alright well I'll get you a flight tomorrow with me. This is good Nina thanks." I say digging into the food.

"Your welcome. So how's things with you and Olivia?" Nina asked.

**Please review! You all are doing an amazing job at it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all!!! So what did we think of last nights episode!!!! Insane right!?!?! So yeah, I thought Jakers was a gonner. But then they found him. Thank God. And sooooo glad he was there when Nick needed him most. AND NEXT weeks episode seems nuts too. Gees. Well heres the latest chapter. Enjoy. And its a clifhanger!!! hee hee.**

I looked up at her and tried not to show my emotions. "Nothing is going on between Olivia and I."

"Dad whatever, then where was she while you were gone?" Nina asked looking me in the eyes. Her blue eyes matching mine.

I was caught. I cant lie to my daughter. "With me." I said softly.

Nina knew it was best to change the subject I could tell she was trying to say anything that wouldn't get me upset. "Ready for fishing?"

"Very. I need to get out of here. But I'll miss you."

"Dad I'll be okay. If I get lonely I'll just go over to Aunt Louise's or maybe I'll go see grandma." Nina says standing up and picking up her dishes.

"Grandma! She's in Norway." I say following her. "What about school?"

"Well Dad, most of my classes are online. The only one that isn't will be over in a few weeks. Maybe I'll meet a boy there." Nina says smiling and turning away from me.

"Something tells me that I will have a heart attack when I return from fishing." I grabbed Nina and hugged her tightly.

"Not that Im complaining, but what was that for?"

"I just needed a hug. Get some sleep tonight, I'm going to go pack." I kissed her and made my way up to the bedroom.

DUTCH HARBOR THE NEXT DAY:

I stepped off the plane and took a deep breath, the smell of Alaska. People think I'm nuts when I tell them that every ocean has a different smell, but I can tell. I felt Nina touch my shoulder and I looked over at her. She too was happy. I looked around for any of the guys but never saw them.

"Did those idiots forget us?" I complain walking towards the gate.

"I'm sure they did. Probably trying to get the boat ready for fishing." Nina says putting her backpack over her shoulders.

I saw a vehicle quickly approaching us and then come to a stop. I see the door open and a women that looked like she was freezing to death. "Liv." I breath out.

"I told you that you have a thing for her." Nina says gently bumping into my side.

"Hush." I said as Liv approached us. "Hey Liv, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well the guys were behind and I wanted to help so I came up, ready to head to the docks?" Liv asks.

"Yeah lets go." I say throwing our stuff into the suv. I jump into the passenger seat and let Liv drive us down to the docs.

"It's good to see you Liv, have a nice vacation?" Nina asked.

Liv quickly looked at me and I gave her a small smile. "It was fine thank you. How have you two been?"

I tried to open my mouth to answer but Nina beat me to it.

"Great, just getting ready for crab season. Dad has been talking about you all the time." Nina says giving me a I told you so look.

"You know about how good of a job you have been doing." I quickly answer.

Liv raised her eyebrow and turned down a dirt road leading to the docks.

I sighed realizing all of the work that I needed to do. "Home sweet home." I say looking at all of the fleet's boats. "There it is. There's my baby." I say spotting the Northwestern.

"I'm hurt." Nina says from the back seat.

"Oh hush, you are still my baby. But that boat…..that's just sweet." I say jumping out of the truck when it came to a stop.

"Would you like me to drop Nina off at the hotel and then bring her back?" Liv asked.

"Yes please, gives me time to yell at the guys." I say smiling. "I'm going to get my things out of the back."

I reached the back and Liv was right there. "Did you tell her about what happened between us?" Liv asked.

"No but she knew you were with me." I answer.

"How?"

"I don't know, she is my daughter….she is sneaky." I answer pulling my bags out of the back. Nina was texting away with her cell phone. I closed the back end of the suv. "Liv, about that night…."

"Sig lets not go there alright. That was the past, lets just move on." Liv says moving back to the front of the vehicle and getting in.

"I'm trying to move on…..with you." I whisper to myself.

I pick my bags up and head towards the boat. I saw the guys working hard. I smiled knowing this is where I belong. I love this time of the year in Dutch Harbor, everything seems so crisp and clean. I was ready to catch my crab. I walked across the dock like I had done so many times before, I cant even remember how many times I have walked along these docks.

"Hey Boss!" Nick yells out from the deck holding on to a hammer.

"Mr. Mavar, how are things?" I ask handing my bags over to Norman.

"Good just checking for any loose nails. Glad you made it safely." Nick says going back to work.

I jump over the rail and land in front of Norman and watch as Edgar and Crosby approach me. "Norm, Ed, Crosby. How is everything?"

"Great, I'm just working on the engine room. And Crosby was putting away all of the food." Edgar answers.

I nod my head and look over at Norman waiting for an answer.

"I'm going though all of the bait set ups and Matt is going though all of our lines and we are making sure that everything is set." Norman answered.

"Have the pots been re-rigged since oppie season?" I question.

"We were going to do that when we get set to load the pots onto the boat. So as soon as we get everything here set we can do that." Edgar says wiping his hands on a rag.

"Great, when is the bait coming in?" I ask.

"As soon as you call them, they are waiting." Crosby says puffing on a cigarette.

"Great I'm going to go up stairs and work on a plot." I say climbing the outside stairs to the wheel house.

I start pouring over all of my old note books of past fishing seasons. I looked out the windows and saw Liv and Nina walking down the docks. I smiled watching both of the women that I loved. And wished one returned the love that I felt for her. I realized that I needed a map so I stood up from my chair and went over to where I keep the maps. I pull it open just to find my wedding ring laying there. I sighed. I picked it up and opened the cabinet above me and took out the pictures that I had placed in there not to long ago. I took the pictures out and looked at the one that was taken just before her death. She was wearing a black sweater and my favorite pair of jeans. Sitting on a rock down by the ocean. I forgot how beautiful she really was until I saw this picture. I looked at our wedding picture, god we looked so young. Probably because we were. Nina looks like her now. I heard the girls on the boat and I didn't want them to see me the way I was. I knew my eyes were red and tears threaten to fall down. I picked my jacket up and quickly made my way into the depths of the boat. I ran right into Edgar.

"Sig are you okay?" Edgar asked seeing the expression on my face.

"I need to get out of here." I say moving away from him, but much to my dislike the guys were following Edgar right into the boat.

**HEY!!!! Review okay? you allllll rock!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Due to my lacking in updates, I've made this one longer! I'm sorry I didnt update last week, I got sidetracked. :( BUT the good news is....my husband has returned to work and things are going well. So now I have more free time to write! YAY! I'm still working on my next story. Which is very challenging for me. It's different. WAY different. But I hope you all like it. So heres this...remember what happened last chapter? Sig started to have a small mental breakdown? Well heres the rest of that and much, much more! Oh and also a friend of my makes an appearance in this as Crosby's girlfriend! :) WHOOP WHOOP!**

Nina looked up and locked eyes with me, she knew. "Daddy?" Nina asked in her high pitched worried voice. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just need to get out of here." I say suddenly feeling like the whole room was closing in on me I turned around and ran into Liv. "Sorry." I say dropping everything that was in my hands that I didn't want anyone to see.

"Sig, are you alright?" Liv asked taking a hold of my arms and stopping me.

I couldn't lie to her. My tears fell down my cheeks. "I can't do this. I cant go back out there." I say getting out of the grip of Liv and quickly walking out onto the deck of the boat. I suddenly felt like I was able to breathe again. I jumped over the rail and headed down the dock.

"Sig!" I hear my old friend calling out to me.

I stop and look over at the Cornelia Marie and saw Phil up in his wheelhouse calling down to me. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you come up here, we need to talk." Phil says closing the door.

I sigh and climb over the rail to his boat. I see his crew and they all smile and try to make small talk with me but I didn't want to talk. I wasn't in the talking mood. Once inside the boat I made my way up to Phil who was sitting there rummaging though a bag of candy.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Sig take a seat." Phil says finding what he wants and offering me some chocolate that he took out.

I accept it and nibble on it. "What is it Phil? You never act like this with me."

"Sig, I found out what happened with the pictures and your ring, are you okay?" Phil says standing in front of me.

I look out the window and a incoming boat. "I don't think I can go out there and do this Phil, I have to much on my mind."

Phil nodded his head in agreement. "I understand Sig, but you have got to get there. You have got to get your game head on. You just cant go out there expecting these guys to do all the work for you."

I knew he was right, but for once I didn't know how to get my head on straight. "I know. I just don't know how to do this. My mind is somewhere else."

"Well get it the hell out of the damn sky and get it right here where it needs to be. Are we still going out together?" Phil asks.

"Yes, lets leave together and try and fish together?" I question standing up.

"Let's do that if we cant get anything." Phil says. "I have a gut feeling, but you never know."

"Alright, thanks for the chat." I say shaking Phil's hand and then leaving the wheelhouse.

OPENING DAY KING CRAB:

"Let's go!" I yell in to the hailer. "Get the pots on the damn deck so we can leave!" I slam the hailer back into its place. "Stupid idiots."

"Daddy…." Nina says from behind me.

I turn my focus to my daughter and smiled. "Honey, you going to miss me?" I question.

"Of course. But please be safe and keep the guys safe." Nina says holding her arms out to me as I approach her.

I wrap my arms around her tightly. "Always. Lets go down on deck." I say following Nina. On deck I saw Crosby and Nick chaining down the top stack I smiled when I realized that I had made a good decision by getting Crosby. His girlfriend was standing on the docks looking rather scared to jump on to the deck. I walked over and smiled. "Would you like some help Sara?" I ask putting my foot on the rail and giving her both of my arms.

"Yes thank you. It looks scary to jump on." Sara says letting me grab a hold of her waist.

I quickly pulled her over and set her down on the deck. "You get use to it. How are you?"

"I'm fine Sig, thanks for flying me up. Does he know?" Sara asked giving me a small hug.

"No he doesn't. I'll call him down." I walk over to where Crosby wash hanging off the side and poke my head around. "Mr. Leveen?"

"Yes Sir?" Crosby answers looking up at me.

"Someone is here to see you." I say walking back over to my daughter and Sara who was chatting about this season.

I watched carefully as Crosby put his feet on the portside rail and grab on to the pots holding on for dear life, he swung around and landed on deck. He straightened up and turned around. "Sara! Oh god you're here!" Crosby ran up to Sara and wrapped his arms around her body.

I smiled and hugged my daughter tightly. "I'm going to go start saying goodbye to the guys Dad." Nina says spotting Liv on the docks.

"Alright." I say hearing Liv call my name out.

"Sig!" Liv says in a panic.

I turn around to find Liv trying to get aboard the mighty vessel before her. I walked over and gripped her hips tightly and swung her around back to me. Never letting go, keeping her body flush with mine. "Hey." I say softly.

"Sig, I have a message from Phil. He's leaving in 10 minutes." Liv says trying to pull away from me, she finally pulls away.

"Okay, I guess goodbyes better hurry up then." I say sighing. "Guys we leave in 10 let's hurry this up." I shout watching all of my deck hands getting hugs and kisses from their loved ones. I saw Edgar and Louise making out in the bait area and Crosby and Sara disappeared somewhere. Matt and Nick were on the docks with their families. And Norman was standing with Nina. She loved her uncles very much and tried to show them that she cared.

Liv was standing next to me watching my watch everyone. "Well goodbye Sig, have a safe trip and call me soon with an update alright?"

"Yeah sure." I say nodding my head wishing I could kiss her. "Bye Liv." I say giving her my hand so she could get back up on the docks.

Louise and Edgar walked over to me hand in hand. "You keep him safe Sig." Louise said with her wonderful smile and thick Norse accent.

"I will." I say giving her a hug. "Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

Louise looked at me tears filling her eyes. She had helped me out a lot around the house when June died and it was much appreciated it. "You'll be fine, call me Edgar." Louise says stealing one last kiss from my little brother.

"See you." Edgar says tears filling up his eyes. "I'm going to go start the boat."

Edgar never could tell Louise goodbye when we left, he always got nervous about it and I always helped her off. In a way I guess it was a tradition of ours. I took Louise by the waist and placed her on the docks with Sara and then did the same to Nina.

I stood with my daughter as the boat's engines came to life. Edgar sounding the horn loudly, and off in the distance we heard another. I knew it was Phil. "Bye baby, I love you and I'll call you soon. Be safe." I say wrapping my arms around my daughter.

"You too Daddy." Nina says wiping tears from her cheeks. "Sara, Louise don't worry. I'll bring them back."

Both women just smiled and nodded. They held on to each other and Liv was looking off into the distance.

"Have you said goodbye to your Dad yet?" I ask.

"No, I'm going there now." Liv says looking at me in the eyes. "Bye Sig, be safe." She says giving me a quick hug.

As she pulled away I caught her sent. Vanilla and brown sugar. "Bye." I whispered softly. I jumped back onto the boat and quickly went into the ready room and up the stairs to the wheelhouse.

"Edgar take'er out for me." I say as I quickly go out the back door and make my way around to the bow of the boat. I stand with my leg on a small ledge of the boat and watch as we finally leave port. Edgar blowing the horn and pulling up along the side of the Cornelia Marie. I look over and wave at Phil who is also on the bow.

FISHING GROUNDS

I set the auto pilot on and step out on to the deck of the wheelhouse. "You guys ready?" I shout.

I got back hoots and hollers from the guys on deck. "Let's get the first pot ready to go." I shout loud enough for someone to hear me.

I go back inside the warm wheelhouse and look at Eric the camera man. "It's days like this that I love being on the bearring sea. It's calm waters, the sun is out and shining. And there isn't a care in the world out here." I say looking behind me watching a pot get hooked on the crane. "This is going to be a good season." I say quietly to myself.

I pick up the hailer and hold it closely to my lips. "Has anyone taken care of our tradition?"

"No, let's get the pot on the launcher first." Edgar yells.

"Roger." I say as I realize I've broken away from the rest of the fleet.

After a few moments I hear Edgar yell up. "Hey, we are going to draw zip ties to bite the head off of the herring."

I look over at Eric. "No one wants to do it this year, and so they challenged me and I'm a fisherman so why not?" I look down at the guys on the camera. "I just don't want to draw the short straw."

"You ready to take one for the team?" Edgar yells up again. Matt looking up with hope.

"Alright." I say making my way down the stairs and out onto the deck. "You rigged this."

"No." Nick says.

"No." Matt says. "There's no way."

"One, two, three, four, five, six." Edgar says counting the ties and showing me in the process. "They are all different lengths."

Edgar started to mix up the ties so no one would know what ties they would be pulling out.

"Let me mix them, I don't trust you." I say smiling.

Matt laughs.

"Well I don't trust you, you're the skipper!" Edgar says.

"I wanna go first!" I exclaim.

"Go head. Have the first." Matt says.

"You wanna go?" Edgar says holding out the ties. "Go."

"Well yeah cause I have more chances of not getting it" I say stepping up closer to Edgar.

I look all around Edgar's hand in different positions. I finally settle on one and I pull it out just to find the short one.

"AHHHH!" Edgar yells out.

While the rest of the guys bust out laughing. I throw the tie behind me. I too laugh.

"Ohhh my God no way!" Crosby yells.

"Yes! Yeah!" Edgar says laughing.

All of the guys are jumping around me. "Was that the shortest?" I ask Edgar.

"Yeah you got the short one." Edgar says not being able to contain his laughter.

I walk over to the rail where the herring is kept. I put the fish in my mouth and bit the head off, leaving a loud crunch behind me. The guys are all hollering, Edgar especially happy that I did it this year. I chew it up good and spit it towards Matt who was making puking noises.

I spit. "That taste like crap." I say walking around the deck with fish blood on my lip.

"Those are the best ones." Norman says quietly.

"You had six chances." Nicks says laughing so hard.

"Dude!" I say loudly. "If that's the way my luck is going to go, that is not good."

I leave the guys to relish in the last few moments before the hard work begins and I head to the wheelhouse getting paper towel and wiping my lip. I grab a bottle of water and swoosh it around in my mouth and open the door to the deck and spit it out. "Ohhhh that's nasty." I close the door and prepare to drop the first pot.

**Yeah so I took the end of this chapter straight from season 5? Or was it 4? I dunno, but it was right from one of those seasons. Hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW, so how did ya all like the end of the king season? Seemed short to me. But maybe that means the opi season will be longer? SOOOO I didnt have time to look over this...its just being posted. There was one thing I did see that was off, but I'm going to look for that next. I may have already chaged it but Im not sure. lol. But its so tiny minor no one will probably notice. Have a wonderful weekend!**

We had been pulling pots for two weeks straight and we weren't getting anything. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do. I needed to start catching crab and I needed to start two weeks ago.

"What do you think Sig?" Eric asked.

I sigh and lit my fifth cigarette that I had smoked in the hour. I had the guys stacking all of the pots and they were just about done when I looked over at Eric. "I don't know. It's heartbreaking, when we spend all the time and effort to catch the crab and it makes me feel bad because I feel like I didn't do my job. I didn't do the best that I could have."

I pick up the radio and play with it loosely in my hand. I shake my head and finally bring it up to my lips. "Cornelia Marie, Phil you out there?"

"I've got you Sig, what's up?" Phil asks.

"Phil I need help, I'm not catching anything."

"Alright, start heading north west from where you are right now you'll start catching me on the scanner in about 50 miles. And I'll tell you where to set alright?"

"Alright thanks Phil, catch you in the morning." I say realizing how late it really was.

"Roger, roger." Phil says.

I set a course to where Phil had told me to go and I knew I needed to get my head on right. Edgar and Crosby had come into the wheelhouse both looking pretty wiped out. "Hey." I say propping my feet up on the dash, and folding my arms across my chest. "What are you guys gonna do with your time off?"

"How much time?" Edgar asked pulling on an dry pair of sweat pants.

"Maybe five hours." I say.

"I'm going to cook something to eat for everyone and then get in a nap." Crosby says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." I say honestly. "I appreciate that and I'm sure everyone else will."

"It's been a while since we all have had something good to eat, so I assume anything will be alright?" Crosby asked.

"You got it. Just make sure it's healthy but plentiful." I answer taking a drink of my coffee.

"Sure boss, whatever you want." Crosby says heading down to the kitchen.

"Wave!" Edgar says shouting and pointing off the starboard side.

I quickly remove my feet and turn off the auto pilot and my hands go right to the throttle and the jog stick. "Damnit!" I cuss out feeling the massive wave hit the boat.

"Shit that was like a twenty footer." Edgar says.

I nodded my head, my eyes frantically searching the waters. Hoping that doesn't happen again. "I was going to ask for some rack time, but I think I should stay up here."

"I can take it." Edgar says looking over at me. "You look real tired Sig."

He noticed how tired I really did look. "I know. But you need sleep too. Your out on deck."

"Well how about I take two hours and then you take two hours, you first though you're the skipper." Edgar says moving closer to me.

"Alright. I'll have Crosby save us some food." I say getting up out of my chair and letting Edgar take my place. "Can I have my coffee please?"

Edgar handed me the cup. "Set your alarm for two hours."

"Yeah." I say with my horse voice. I slowly walk down the stairs and the other camera man on the boat Sam starts filming me. "Crosby."

"What's up?" The younger man asked me, poking his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"I'm going to lay down for two hours, then Edgar is going to lay down. Save us both two plates of your food okay?" I say finally reaching the kitchen.

"Sure, you want me to wake you up?" Crosby asked.

"Please that would be great." I say pouring myself more coffee.

"I'm going to my stateroom."

"Sleep good." Nick says sitting at the table looking like he's sleeping himself.

"Thanks, you too." I say glancing down the other staterooms with the rest of the guys sleeping.

I go back to the stairs and into my stateroom and close the door. I took a big gulp of my coffee and laid down on the bed. I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. Listening to the ringing on the phone I had fallen asleep.

"Hello?" I hear into the phone. "Hello? Dad is that you?"

My eyes shot open and I spoke into the phone. "Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?" Nina asked.

"Tired I wanted to make a quick call just to see how things were going." I answer trying not to let sleep over come me.

"Things are going well. Liv and I have become the best of friends Dad, she is soooo much fun." Nina says. "Did you want to say hello to her….?"

"No honey it's alright." I say quickly.

"Hello? Sig?" I hear Liv say into the phone.

"Hey, how are you?" I say softly. Wishing I had her with me right now.

"I'm fine. So are things going well? I can update your profile on facebook."

"Things suck. Not much crab, but I'm going to be fishing with Phil. So we should catch something soon." I answer.

"That stinks, I'll post something on your account. So how are you?" Liv asks me I could tell she closed a door behind her.

I smiled and decided to take a chance. "I'm okay but I'm missing you terribly."

Liv takes a deep breath in. "Sig, please."

"Please what Liv? We share an amazing night and you don't want anything to do with me?"

"Sig I'm your employee, I will not stray from that." Liv says.

I scrubbed my hand over my face, what in the hell do I have to do to make her see that I really care for her? "Liv all I'm asking for is a chance here, cant you just give me that?"

I hear Liv breathing change. And then I hear her mumble something to Nina who now has the phone in her hand. "Alright bye Liv see you tomorrow. Dad, what do you do?" Nina asked scolding me.

"Nothing she got a call. Listen honey I'm going to go I am very tired. Sleep well. Love you." I say honestly tired.

"Love you too, you sleep well." Nina says hanging up the phone.

I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, before I was woken up by someone shaking my foot. I slowly opened my eyes to a tall curly hared person. "Crosby." I say groggily.

"I'm sorry boss, but I had to wake you up."

"I know." I say sitting up and taking the cup of steaming coffee from Crosby. "Where are we?"

"Edgar says close to where Phil wants us to be and he wants to nap before we drop pots."

"That's fine. I'm going up." I say slipping my shoes on. "Crosby food?" I question feeling my stomach growl.

"Your food is heating up ad Edgar's is already heated up." Crosby says leaving my room.

"Thanks bring it up to me would you?" I question before hearing the answer.

I reach the wheelhouse to find Edgar never taking his eyes off of the waters in front of him. The waves didn't die down much from when I left. So it seemed like Edgar was getting a work out. "Hey little brother, how's things up here?"

"Insane." Edgar says, pushing the throttle down going up the wave.

"I can tell." I say bracing myself with my feet as we start going down the wave as Edgar pulls the throttle up to make the boat go faster. "Want me to take over?"

"Eat."

"Alright would you break your concentration for like two minutes so I can understand what your talking about?" I ask smiling.

"Eat first, because there is no way in hell you can eat and keep this baby floating." Edgar says as Crosby brings us up out food.

"Thank you Crosby and thank you Ed. Mr. Leveen do me a favor and go get more rack time, I need you guys rested as much as possible." I say taking the plate from the young man, I started to eat the food that was on the place as quick as I could so Edgar can nap and get something in his stomach as well.

I stood there watching out for waves that he may not see while eating. I saw one on the portside bow. "Portside bow!" I yell out as Edgar throttles up as the waves crash over the bow of the boat sending off an alarm.

I turn around to look at my arms behind Edgar. "It's the sat phone." I say turning off the alarm. "I'll take it now Edgar. Go get some rack time and food." I say setting my now empty plate down.

We made a stealth move and changes places. My hands holding onto the jog stick and the throttle. I knew it would be a long ride to Phil, but I had a feeling it would pay off. Suddenly my radio sent out a long beeping sound. Edgar and I look at each other but it gets ignored when nothing follows it.

"Pon pon, pon pon, pon pon." The woman issues out. I shake my head and grip the throttle and the jog stick tighter. "A satellite has picked up a distress beacon, if anyone has seen the boat American Beauty please contact the Coast Guard with their whereabouts, the last known position is 53 east and 37 north. The beacon is 201 miles from Dutch Harbor Alaska. This is the Coast Guard information station, Kodak Alaska."


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Friday everyone! Hope you all have a rockin great weekend. Its a three day one, so party it up huh? So this is like almost my favorite chapter. ALMOST. lol. But here ya go, please enjoy and uhm...IF i get lotsa reviews tomorrow i'll update again. Let's get this story done with huh! Thanks for the support and reviews!**

"Shit." I mumble under my breath. I look over at my gps unit and see I'm just 3 miles from where the epirb went off. I grab the loud hailer and I push it up to my lips, I notice that Eric is awake and filming me. "WAKE UP! WAKE THE HELL UP, GET SLICKERS ON, EDGAR GET A SURVIVAL SUIT!" I scream into the radio and quickly hang it up.

I quickly look down at the position that Phil gave me and realized that he's ten miles the other direction from the epirb. I hear the guys scrambling down stairs and I hear Edgar running up the wheelhouse stairs. "What is it?" Edgar asks pulling out a life suit and quickly getting it on.

"Boat's epirb went off, we are just three miles away." I say picking up the radio to call Phil. "Cornelia Marie do you hear me?"

"I got you Sig, I'm already thinking what you are. I'm getting turned around here and I've got two guys in suits." Phil says back.

"Great idea, I got Ed in one. But I'll get Matt in one too." I say.

"MATT!" Edgar yells.

Matt came flying up into the wheelhouse. "Guys are waiting for orders."

"Get a suit on Matt." I say as I push the throttle as fast as the boat could go, I pick up the radio again. "Phil I'm a mile and a half away from the Epirb, I'm going to slow down and start looking."

"Roger that." Phil says before I hear him screaming out orders.

I turn every light that the boat has on and, start flashing my sodium lights. The sun wont come up for another few hours so the search will have to take place in the dark. Edgar and Matt went down the stairs and outside to look for any life, or the boat. I picked up the radio. "Coast Guard this is the Northwestern do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Northwestern."

"I'm now at the exact position of the epirb, I have two of my guys in suits and we are looking for any signs of the American Beauty."

"Copy that, anyone else with you?"

"The Cornelia Marie is fast approaching as well, I have my sodium's blinking, cant miss me."

"Roger that. Coast Guard out."

My eyes went to scanning the water at a very slow speed even in these waters it was dangerous. My eyes moving all around looking for any signs of life. I spot something glowing off of my starboard side. I pick up the hailer "I SEE SOMETHING, IT'S GLOWING STARBOARD BOW!" I yell.

"Roger!" I hear several of the guys yell at me.

I see the glowing object moving, seems like closer to the boat. "Shit." I cuss out realizing that it's a person.

"What's going on?" Eric asked holding the camera.

"We just found a person alive!" I yell. "Put the camera down I need your help."

I quickly stand up from the Captains seat. "Eric when we go up a wave push the throttle up that will slow the boat down and when we go down a wave bring the throttle towards you, always keep the jog stick straight unless I tell you to bring it to port or star okay?" I say looking over at him.

"Alright." Eric says putting the camera down but pointing towards us. Eric moved where I was.

I pick up the radio and put the sound up as loud as I could hoping the guy in the water could hear me. "We've got you man, I see you! We are gonna get you!" I yell out. "GUYS GET HIM! EDGAR JUMP!" I yell as we got closer to the guy.

I pick up the radio and stretch its line out the back door as long as I could. "Coast Guard this is the Northwestern I need the jay hock do you copy! God please tell me you copy!" My voice was shaking with emotion, I had never pulled a guy out of the water before I didn't know what to expect.

"This is Captain David Wilson, we read you loud and clear Northwestern." The man said.

"You wont believe this shit! I've got a man in a survival suit, I have one of my guys jumping into the water as we speak." I relay watching Edgar jump into the water. "He is signaling us, I think he's okay. Oh God this is wild."

"Northwestern, we see your lights. We are about 5 minutes away, get him aboard the vessel and warm we will send our swimmer down to your boat. Stand by." The guy spoke again as calm and smooth as possible.

But here I was my whole body shaking my nerves shot. I couldn't believe this. I go back inside and check on Eric. "You okay?" I ask hanging up the radio.

"I'm handling this. Is that the Cornelia Marie flashing their lights as us?" Eric asked.

"Probably." I answer picking up the radio. "Phil is that you on my bow about 3 miles out?"

"Roger, how's your guy?" Phil asked.

"Don't know." I say turning around and looking at the action behind me. "They just threw out the life ring, stand by."

I head out the door of the wheel house the wind whipping violently the rain causing anything dry to become saturated in a instant. "Is he okay!" I yell turning around and going down the steps to the deck.

"Looks like it boss." Crosby yells pulling the rope right and hooking the crane on the end of a loop to pull both men aboard.

"Sig are you okay?" Nick asked looking up at me.

"I don't know." I say watching Edgar and the man fall onto the deck of the boat. I rush over and help Crosby drag the screaming man into the ready room. "Are you okay?" I ask looking down at him.

"I think soooo." He stumbles out. "Cold." He says with his chattering teeth.

"Edgar get out of that suit now." I bark out watching as Edgar's face turns purple. I hold the man still as Nick and Norman cut the survival suit free.

"Here is some dry clothes." Matt says throwing clothes our way.

We strip him of everything and helped him get the dry clothes on and wrap a blanket around him. Norman got him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He finally says after several tense minutes.

"Glad we could help, what about the rest of your crew?" I ask watching Norman head up to the wheelhouse to relieve Eric, who came down the stairs quickly with his camera and started to do interviews while Sam with his camera started to film everything unfolding before him.

He looked up at me and tears filled his eyes. "The skipper was my Dad. He told me to get survival suits on I did and then tried helping everyone else but it was to late we were taking on water from the wheelhouse the galley and the ready room. It just kept flooding in." He looked away.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright son." He couldn't be anymore than nineteen years old. "Did your Dad save you?" I ask.

He nodded his head yes. "He pushed me out the window of the wheelhouse and the boat sank so fast."

"I know." I say unsure of what to say to him. I looked over at Edgar who was pulling on dry clothes. "The coast guard is here, they are going to take you in for medical attention, you have a nasty gash on your head." I watched as Crosby cleaned it up a little bit.

"Thanks for saving me Captain Hansen, all of you thanks." The young boy cried out.

"I'll see you back in Dutch okay, I'll buy you a beer." I say hugging the young man. He didn't want to let go. I held on to him.

My eyes sifted between the guys and watched as the ready room door opened, it was a coast guard watching the events unfold before him. "My name is Shawn I'm here to take him home."

I nodded my head and Edgar went and spoke to him about what he had told us.

"Listen here kid, you will be okay. You ever need anything you look me up alright?" I say looking at the younger man.

He nodded his head. He was still in shock, nothing would hit him until later. I gave him a piece of paper that Nick gave me with all of my info on it. "Take care of yourself."

"Yes sir." He says walking with the assistance of Shawn and Edgar.

We all stood in the galley, no one saying a word. Just being silent. This whole thing got to us, but we didn't really know how to deal with it. "I'm relieving Norman." I finally say walking up the wheelhouse steps.

"Hey Norm, I got it if you want to get some more rack time." I say moving out of Normans way when he stood up and moved past me.

Norm looked down at me as I sat down in the Captains chair. "Are you okay?"

"I think it was a little close to home." I say as my eyes never look away from the ocean, the sun starting to peak up.

"Northwestern this is Captain David Wilson of the US Coast Guard do you read me?" He asked.

I pick up the radio. "Loud and clear."

"Thank you for your assistance, we couldn't have saved this young man with out you or your men today. Thank you." He said.

"Anytime." I say not even sure what to say. "Northwestern out." I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to fish and get the hell home.

"Sig it's Phil, just follow me and I'll take you to my honey hole." I hear Phil say.

"Roger." I answer then putting the radio back.

**Well did you all think about it? HUM!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I havent updated in like forever. Things have just been busy around here. My husband and I got some wonderful news last week. We found out that our small family of two will extend next year. Yup, thats right. I'm pregnant. And things have just been busy. I'm 5 weeks, so things are just getting started. Hope you all loved the show this week. Next week for those of you who may know or may not, but ATC will be airing next week after the show. YIPPIE! :) Have a wonderful week. I will TRY and update before I leave town next week. Bye! :)**

I followed Phil to his spot that he had been nursing for days, it was pretty far north so it was no wonder that no one thought of coming up here. The guys had been setting gear for seventeen hours and I needed to get back to my first strings to pull. I looked behind me and I saw the last pot on the launcher. I saw them cleaning up the deck, they were probably going to get a quick bite to eat and then hit the sack for some sleep. After a few moments I heard them down stairs and Matt and Jake were making waffles from what I heard. Footsteps sounded heavy on the stairs and I looked over to see Edgar moving past Eric.

"Want some waffles?" Edgar asks me while lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah I guess, you know how I like them." I say setting the boat on auto pilot. "I need to use the head."

"I'll see you down stairs." Edgar says leading the way down the stairs as I followed but turned into my stateroom and into my private bathroom.

I lifted the lit to the toilet and unzipped the zipper on my jeans and pulled out my manhood I finally used the restroom like I had wanted to for the past six hours. My mind suddenly turned to Olivia. Her soft skin glowing in the moon light the night we made love. The sound of her voice when she said my name. Before I knew it I was quickly sliding my hand up and down my cock that had stiffened just thinking about Liv. I was wishing it was her lips around me instead of my hand. I started to feel myself slowly fall over the edge, I placed my hand on the wall in front of me and tried to stifle my moans. I thought I was doing a good job of it when the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"SHIT!" I yell out looking over at Norman.

He smiled. "Sorry I thought you fell in."

I stuffed myself back into my jeans. "Funny Norm." I say ushering him out the door. I rolled my eyes and quickly washed my hands before leaving. I walked out and into the galley.

"You okay in there big brother?" Edgar asked me, it was completely obvious that Norman told him because he wasn't looking at me. But I saw his shoulders moving up and down in a chuckle.

"I'm fine." I say honestly. I think, okay so maybe I'm not fine. I look out the small window above the sink. "Day will be here soon boys, lets get to sleep."

"Here is your waffles' sir." Matt says handing me a plate.

I pick up my coffee that I had just poured and took the plate from Matt. I start up the stairs when I look down at the plate. Two waffles with a banana in the middle flanked by a few raspberries on each side. And a line of whipped cream right at the tip of the banana. I turn around to face my crew who started in a fit of laughter. "Thanks guys." I say with sarcasm in my voice.

I went up into the wheelhouse and the guys were still laughing. I smiled because I knew it was good for them to laugh once in a while, just not on my account. I quickly started of my food when the phone rang. I picked it up with a mouth full of food. "Hefflo?" I mumble.

"Daddy?" I hear Nina question.

I swallow my food. "Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm okay Daddy, how are things?" Nina asked I could hear the worry in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard a boat went down and we got scared." Nina confessed letting go of a breath.

"We are fine, we pulled a guy out of the water." I say taking another bite of the food. "Who was worried?" I asked while chewing.

"Well Liv and I Dad, we wanted to make sure you guys were okay"

"Really?" My interest was sparked, maybe there was hope.

"It's not like that Dad. She just didn't want to find out the hard way like a lot of families did." Nina said referring to the ones that would have to wait and see if the boats showed up back in port.

"Oh." I say quietly. "Well listen baby, I'm glad you called, but I gotta get going. Talk soon okay? Love you."

"Bye Dad love you." Nina says softly hanging up the phone.

The guys and I have been up for over 34 hours. I was moving from string to string and the guys were sorting the crab as fast as they could. We weren't getting numbers that was rocking the world, but they were steady numbers. I realized for the past few pots Crosby wasn't getting me the numbers that they had pulled. So I picked up the hailer and brought it to my lips. "Hey Crosby, could you get me the numbers?"

"Roger!" Crosby yelled back to me while throwing the shot into the water.

I waited a few more minutes and I found my nerves getting the best of me. I looked down at the video of the guys on deck. They were huddled in a corner talking about numbers and I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "Crosby! Numbers please." I say again calmly.

"Twenty four, two four. Forty two, four two. Fifty six, five six" Crosby yelled up at me.

"That's not what you told me a minute ago." Nick says looking over at the taller man.

"Yeah it is twenty four, two four. Forty two, four two. Fifty six, five six." Crosby says looking over at Edgar.

"Are you sure?" Matt asks.

I found myself listening to a bunch of five year olds and I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up the hailer and looked out the back window. And I pressed it to my lips. "What are you guys doing?" I yell out and bang my fist on the counter.

"I want the crab count!" Pound my fist again. "I want it set!" Pound. "And I want it NOW!" Pound. I yelled so loud I actually couldn't hear anything, not even myself think.

"Roger!" I finally hear Edgar yell.

I turn my attention back on the waters before me. The seas were calm and off in the distance I saw the Cornelia Marie, I assumed they were pulling pots too. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the headache I had given myself only a few seconds before.

I felt a cold rush of cool air behind me, I turned myself around in my chair and saw Edgar. "What?" I ask.

"Crab count for the last four pots are twenty four, forty two, fifty six, and thirty." Edgar says coming inside and closing the door behind him.

Nodded my head taking in the numbers that Edgar had given me. I couldn't figure out why he was behind me, breathing down my back. "What?" I ask.

"You okay, you seemed a little tense there."

I opened a new package of Marlboro cigarettes and stuck one between my lips. Edgar's hand came flying in from the back. I gave him one. Why? I do not know. I lit mine and then proceeded to light his. "I'm fine, just go back down. The guys aren't wearing knifes."

"Damnit." Edgar cusses out before walking behind me and down the wheelhouse stairs.

"What happened back there Sig with the numbers?" Eric questioned me.

"The guys weren't getting me the numbers I needed. Numbers are very important to me. Numbers are my life. They mean a hell of a lot. It can either mean we are below or above quota. Or it could mean we are doing good or we are doing bad. These guys need to learn to get me numbers when I ask." I say writing things down on my sticky pad that I cant ever live with out on a fishing trip.

I mentally prepared myself for the note that was stuck next to my coffee cup. Off load in three days. I sighed, I knew we would have to work two full days with out stopping. I shook my head hearing the guys down below laughing. I knew they would figure out real quick that we wouldn't be stopping. They had been working for seven teen hours straight. We worked all though the night in howling mad wind and rain. I was crunching numbers over and over again. We were in the hole of 90 thousand pounds that needed to be caught in two days. We've done it before, it would just be a turn and burn type of thing again. I found myself realizing that I hadn't been to bed in a while. I wasn't really tired. It would be dawn soon, the sun was just trying to make it's appearance. I jumped when the phone started to ring, I didn't want the guys to wake up so I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I say happily.

"Sig? Is that you? Can you hear me? It's Olivia." She said sweetly.

I felt my heart flutter with excitement. "I hear you just fine, everything okay?" I question.

"Huh? Oh yes, things are just fine. Listen I've been thinking."

I smiled into the phone and bit my lower lip in anticipation. "What about?" I ask kindly setting the boat on auto pilot and propping my feet up on the control panel.

"Well about us. Sig, I wanted to apologize for my actions. I should have never treated you the way I did, and I was hoping we could just forgive one another?" Olivia asked me.

"Course! I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"What do you say we go out for coffee when you return?"

"Sounds wonderful, maybe we should make it dinner? My treat." I ask feeling cocky.

"Sig this isn't me wanting to suddenly be with you just because I feel bad for treating you like crap." Her voice changed, it wasn't as sweet.

"Liv, look I knew that from the get go we would be together. I cant live with out you." I say honestly.

"Sig don't do this."

"Do what Liv? I'm madly in love with you, I cant just keep denying my feelings for you."

"Sig I think it's time I move on. I'll get you though the crabbing season, but after that I will find a different job."

"Liv please don't do that." I beg my voice changing as well.

"Why? I don't want us to talk about this anymore."

"Your running. That's it." I finally figure out what has her so bent. She's running. "What the hell happened to you? You are running from something that could be good, we have something here Liv. And it's special. Please don't give it up!"

"Goodbye Sig." She hung up the phone.

Well shit. I think to myself. That didn't go as planned. I felt like crap. I heard movement in the galley and I knew the guys were getting their coffee. Eric was back with his camera stuck in my face. I rolled my eyes and just kept steering the boat to my strings. I heard Edgar yell from the bottom of the stairs but I couldn't hear him so he made his way up.

"Ready to pull these?" He asked.

"Yep." I said not wanting to be bothered. I hoped Edgar heard the frustration in my voice.

"Okay." He said quietly and made his way back down the stairs.

We pulled up two pots and there were single digits. "Fishing just dropped off man, we are in single digits here. Everything always happens at once!" I complain, my hands moving along with my attitude. And it just doesn't make it easier."

Nick called into the intercom. "Eight. Zero-eight."

"I've got shit on my mind, that's the problem." Knowing exactly who it was that put my mind frame in the shitter.

I knew the guys were getting fatigued. But they weren't with it, they weren't with the boat.

I picked up the hailer and pressed the button to speak. "What is it, am I rushing you guys or what?" I ask.

I didn't expect a response. But Matt had been missing the last few buoy bags and it was getting under my skin.

"Fuck!" I cuss out trying to get the hailer put back. "When I want to go fast, they go slow."

I look down at the monitor and see Matt picking his teeth with a crab leg. "I guess if Matt's going to set the pace I'll just crawl up to the pot." I say slowing the boat down.

I watch as he coils the line and he was going so slow. "He's not even in the game, he's not even fucking here right now." I continue to watch him. "He doesn't care." I say looking up at the camera.

"And he's walkin' " I say almost shaking my head towards the camera. "He's not running, he's not even walking he's fucking crawling!" I yell out.

I approached a pot and Matt was once again late to the hook. I raise my hands up in the air. "Fuck!"

"It takes nothing to get your butt over to the rail and throw the hook, that's what your suppose to do…be ready." I say to Eric. "Not just wait for the boat to back up and go in to reverse ya know, that's not how it works."

I put the boat in to reverse and back up, while Matt hooks the line. I shake my head and watch the monitor. "If he does that one more time, I'm going to fucking loose my mind."

I approach the next pot and I watch as Matt just tosses the hook at the line. He didn't even home close. I felt my blood boiling I couldn't handle it any longer. I quickly jumped out of my seat, pushed the button for auto pilot and opened the door to the deck of the wheelhouse. I got to the ladder and actually slid down, my feet finally landing firm on the deck. The boat was rolling and pitching.

"Bradley!" I shout getting the attention of everyone on deck.

Matt looked up at me and I saw fear flash though his eyes. "Yes Sir?"

"What in the hell is your problem?" I yell out stepping closer to him.

"I guess I'm just not on the ball today. I'll try and do better." Matt said, I could tell he just wanted me to leave.

"What's going out here?" Edgar asks as he comes back out on deck.

I turn and look at my brother. "Would you mind getting him off of my rail? I'd like to pull this gear and set them somewhere else, but it is rather hard to do that when I have a dumb ass on the rail."

"Don't come down here and start telling me who I can and cant have on the rail. We are tired Sig." Edgar says while putting his gloves back on.

I step into Edgar's personal space, probably more than I should have. Being Norwegians it was treating.

"Get him off of my rail." I say though gritted teeth. I push past Nick and go back into the boat.

I got back up into the wheelhouse and I saw that Crosby was throwing the hook, while Matt sorted crab at the table. I really hated being a jerk to the guys, they are family. But sometimes I cant help myself. I couldn't today. I shook my head and decided that I would apologize to Matt later. I picked up the hailer and pressed the black button to speak.

"Pot." I say into it as I watch the guys scramble around the deck to get ready and bring the next one over the rail.

I watch and I notice that the pot was jacked up, the metal was bent. "Something is wrong with the pot." I say into the hailer.

Edgar walks over and looks at it and starts talking to the camera guy on deck.

"Just put some twine around it." I say into the hailer again.

"Don't tell me how to fix my pots! I don't tell you where to place them!" Edgar yells up.

"Fuck you." I yell into the hailer.

"What's going on Sig?" Eric asks.

"I think it's just one of those seasons man. We are getting all on each others nerves and there isn't a whole lot we can do about it." I say honestly. I look back down and watch as Edgar fixes the pot.

We had finally worked though all of our gear and set them back and needed to wait a while before we could go pull more pots. I wanted soak time. The guys had just come into the ready room when I heard Edgar yelling and causing a stink about something down the stairs. The phone ran in the wheelhouse. I sighed and picked it up.

**Well what did you all think? Yes I took stuff from the show, and I took something from another captain. Does anyone know what captain it was and what was said? I'll update laters!**


	16. Chapter 16

**EKK! This chapter really makes me smile. It's kinda cute. lol. So today is our Deadliest Catch day...and also After The Catch! Yay! Set y our DVRS! :) Hope you all had a good weekend. And I'm off to Salem Or, tomorrow. Hope everyone has a great weekend, and I will update as soon as I return. And have a wonderful Tuesday!**

"Northwestern." I say tiredly.

"You sound like you need sleep." I hear the sweet voice of Olivia ring into my ears.

"That I do. So what did I do to deserve a call from you?" I ask putting leaning back into my chair, my feet propped up on the control panel.

I could hear her smile. I smiled. "Why are you smiling?" She asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

I smile bigger. "I'm hoping for the same reason you are." I respond still smiling.

She lets out a small laugh. My heat soars. I hear footsteps coming up to the wheelhouse and Edgar was bitching. "I was thinking about what you said, and you are right. I am running. And it's high time I stopped."

I close my eyes and hope she will say what I want to hear. Edgar finally reached me and stood directly to the left of me, his fist pounded hard onto the cabinet. I look over at Edgar and continued my conversation. "That makes me happy, can you hold on just for a moment?"

"Yes." She said calmly.

I pull the phone away from my ear and look at my brother who was seething with anger. "What is it Edgar?"

"I've had it with your damn attitude! You have been harping on Matt, Crosby and you wont even talk to me.

What is your fucking problem Sig?" Edgar yells at me.

"This is not the time or the place for this Edgar, get something to eat, take a nap and we will discuss this later."

"I'm not leaving until I get the answers I want. Just because you can yell at everyone doesn't make it right."

He wasn't going to move until I told him. I brought the phone back to my ear. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here Sig, is everything okay? Edgar sounds upset." Liv asks.

"Honey I need to call you back, give me a little while alright?" I say.

"Okay I'll be waiting." Liv said before hanging up.

I hung the phone up and looked over at Edgar still wearing his rain gear. "I'm sick and tired of everything." I say getting up and taking my coffee cup from its usual place and heading down the stairs. This was the calmest I have been in a few days.

"Like what?" Edgar asks hot on my heals.

I shook my head and continued down the stairs. The guys were around the table talking, while Crosby was cooking something at the stove. He quickly got out of my way when he saw Edgar and I there. He went and sat next to Norman. "I'm tired of my guys acting like they don't give a shit. I'm tired of being here with a I don't give a shit attitude crew, who thinks they can just be lax about numbers, the hook and even wearing knives."

"Those are my problems Sig, not yours." Edgar says now stepping in to my personal space.

Unlike my brother I will put him in his place. I set my cup down and look into Edgar's eyes. "I may be your brother Edgar, but you can not intimidate me like you did with Jake. Back off now."

"No." Edgar says putting his face flush with mine.

Next thing I know my fist connected with his face. "I'm still the captain of his boat Edgar, now stop acting like you run it. Those are my fucking pots in the water, keep your guys on deck inline or I will start getting rid of everyone starting with you." I state picking up my coffee and walking past Edgar.

Mistake.

I went flying into the wall in front of me. My hand went though part of the bottom. I couldn't move. I had Nick and Crosby on me like white on rice.

"Are you okay boss?" Nick asked helping me up.

I shake my head clear, and stand up with the assistance of Crosby. "Matt will you come in to my stateroom please?" I ask slowly making my way back to the stairs and then a right into my stateroom.

"You alright?" Matt asked as he watched me sit down on the bed.

"I need some Advil and coffee." I say before laying down on the bed.

Matt quickly left the room and came back a few minutes later. "Here you go boss. Anything else?"

I nod my head yes. "I'm sorry for getting upset at you earlier Matt. I just let it bug me to much."

"It's okay. I get mad at you all the time." Matt said smiling.

I laugh but soon found that it hurt to do such a thing. "Take the wheel, I don't want Edgar at it."

"Yes sir." Matt said leaving my room and closing the door behind him.

I heard Edgar on the other side.

"Is he okay?" Edgar asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I think he will live." Matt said.

"I'm going to go in." Edgar says, I saw the handle turn.

"I wouldn't, let him be alone for a while." Matt says going up to the wheelhouse.

The handle went back to it's normal position. I sighed and covered myself up with the blankets on my bed. I let sleep take over me quickly.

I awoke to a ringing in my ear. I groaned when I realized it was the phone in my stateroom. My hand finally connected with it and I brought it up to my ear the best as I could, because I was laying on my stomach.

"Hello?" I say still half asleep.

"It's Liv, did I wake you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, but it's alright. What time is it?" I ask.

"It is..3:14am there." She says.

"What!" I jump up out of bed realizing that I have slept way longer than what I intended to.

Olivia laughed. "I called the wheelhouse earlier and Nick answered the phone. He said you and Edgar got into a fight?"

"Yeah we did. I got thrown into a wall, and I hit him pretty good in the face." I say remembering why my hand was so sore.

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Sorry I didn't call you back when I said I would." I say pulling on a fresh pair of clothes.

"It's okay. I figured something came up. So Sig, about our conversation earlier."

I smiled as I buttoned my jeans. "I will do whatever you want me to Liv."

"Maybe we can take things slow. I'm use to boyfriends treating me like crap, never calling me never being there. I was abused in one of my last relationships Sig and it still haunts me to this day." Liv confessed.

"I will go as slow or as fast as you are ready for, and I promise I will never…" I say closing my eyes at the thought of a man hitting a woman, it just makes me angry. "…never ever, hurt you." I smile. "And I will call you, and I will treat you like you are my everything because that is what you are."

I heard her smile. "Okay. Get back to work, and I will talk to you soon."

"Alright." I say just realizing what happened between us. "Bye Sweetheart."

"Bye love."

I got my slippers on and opened the door from my state room. I quickly saw my cup had been sitting by the coffee pot with a few Advil's. I poured the coffee and took the pills. I turned around and went up into the wheelhouse where I found my crew looking out into the water while Nick was at the helm. No one knew I was up here, seemed as though the seas were pretty bad so they were all concentrating on the weather.

"So is this what I pay you guys for?" I ask pushing past everyone to get to my chair.

"Sometimes yes." Norman says smiling.

"Good to know." I say patting Nick on the back. "Good job Nick. Thanks." I say letting him know I would take over.

"Would everyone leave except for Matt and Edgar please?" I ask.

Everyone pilled out and left Edgar in the co captains chair and Matt standing between us. "What's up boss?"

"Matt I wanted to say thank you for earlier, I appreciate it. And as I said earlier I am sorry for hounding you. I was out of line to step on Edgar's deck and handle matters myself." I say pushing the throttle down as we go up a wave.

"Really Sig it's no big deal. I deserved it." Matt says.

"Maybe but not from me. Get some rack time." I say looking over at my deck hand.

Edgar was about to stand up and follow when I stopped him. "Would you stay please?"

Edgar made a face and sat back down. "Listen Edgar, I'm sorry for stepping into your space. I wont do it again. If I see a problem I will come to you. I'm also sorry for hitting you in the face."

Edgar didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.

"I hope I didn't hurt you to bad." I say looking over at my younger brother.

"You didn't." He said softly.

"What's up then?" I ask.

"I felt bad for throwing you into the wall. Brothers don't do that Sig. Especially us."

I felt bad for Edgar. "Hey don't worry about it okay, lets just all start over. Get some rack time, since the pots are stacked I'm moving. And maybe you just need some sleep?"

"Yeah maybe." Edgar says standing up and walking towards me. He put his arms around me. "I'm sorry Sig."

I couldn't remember the last time Edgar hugged me. It was kind of creepy. I patted his arm. "Its okay." I said hoping he would stop which he did rather quickly.

"Can I use your stateroom? I want to call Louise."

"Of course. Tell her and the kids I said hello." I say messing with the computer to plot a course.

"I will." Edgar says before disappearing down the stairs.

I smiled as the sun started to come up. I needed to pull the strings that I had set the day before. I had heard that there was crab here and if there was I could go in and offload. I jumped up out of my chair and opened the door to the wheelhouse deck. I stepped out onto the deck and watched the guys threw the hook for the first pot of the string. Matt hooked it, and they ran the string though the block.

Edgar looked up at me. "Moment of truth."

I nodded my head as the crane started to lift up the pot. Edgar and Matt would get the first looks.

"Hell yes!" Matt yelled as the pot landed on the launcher.

"Now that is one full crab pot!" I yell and throw both arms into the air.

"Crosby get me the numbers as fast as you can!" I yell down.

"Roger, roger!" Crosby answered.

I went back into my warm wheelhouse and wondered if I was going to set back. I always second guess myself. "It's like a gamble ya know? Fishing is a gamble." I say to no one. I saw that Eric was filming me.

"Sig you want the number?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah." I say picking up the loud hailer.

"Are you sitting down?" Nick asked.

"What is it?" I say expecting the worst.

"Ninghty five-nine five." Crosby yelled up.

"Yeah!" I yell into the hailer. "Set back, set the hell back!"

"Roger!" Edgar says as they quickly bait the pot and then launches the pot.

**So do you see why this chapter makes me smile? Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**SOOOOOOooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy and not feeling well lately. I suppose its from the morning sickness. lol. So here it is. The last few episodes of DC were sad. And im sure everyone feels the same way. Well I hope everyone is still with me on this story. Please review! :)**

The guys spent the next seventeen hours pulling and rebating the pots. They worked hard and fast getting all of our pots ready to go. I was getting tired and I needed rest. But my guys was my first priority. I was headed to Acutan for our first offload. I was hoping that when we came back that the pots would be stuffed full of crab. I watched as the guys came in to the boat. I heard them talking and laughing. I set a coarse and picked up my coffee cup and headed down into the galley. I had thrown a roast into the oven a while ago and I had hoped it was okay. I hadn't checked it in a few hours. I reached the galley as Edgar and Nick were coming my way.

"Morning guys, are we hungry?" I ask, knowing its been a while since they have eaten a good meal.

"Starving, but who is gonna cook?" Edgar asked.

"I will." Matt said.

"How about me?" I say smiling.

"You are gonna cook?" Edgar asked.

"Already did. A roast is in the oven and I have mashed potatoes, corn."

"Holy shit, you cooked." Norman said opening the oven.

"What prompted you to do this?" Nick asked.

"I wanted you guys to get some good sleep, so when we got into town I could sleep." I say smiling.

"What a jackass." Norman says.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"You are going to really go to bed for that whole time?" Norman asked.

"Well for most of it, you guys get to sleep for twenty plus hours, I get what ten?" I say sitting down to put some food onto a plate that Crosby and Norman placed on the table. "Crosby how do you like working for us?"

"Great, so much better than the wizard. I really appreciate this Sig." Crosby said piling food on his place.

"That's good. He's been doing really well." Edgar says sitting down across from me.

"That's what I like to hear." I say. "So.." I was cut off by the wheelhouse phone ringing. "I'll be back." I said leaving my place at the table and running up the stairs.

I picked the phone up and brought it to my ear. "Northwestern."

"Sig it's Liv." Her voice worried.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" I could hear her voice filled with concern.

"Your in trouble." Liv says.

"What's up?" I ask sitting down in my chair.

"Weather is turning bad tonight. Winds are at south east, at sixty miles per hour. And seas should be about thirty or thirty five." Liv says almost in tears.

It was bad. I didn't want to worry her. "Hey don't worry. I'm heading into off load."

"But the storm Sig?" Liv asked though tears.

Truth of the matter, I was a little scared. I wouldn't admit to it though. "I will be in Acutan tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay." Liv said trying to get control of her emotions.

"I will talk to you soon, I promise." I say looking out the windows and seeing what the sailors called Aleutian gray. It was the most feared colors on the Bering Sea.

"Bye Sig." Liv says hanging up the phone.

I nodded my head as an answer and I put the phone down. I needed to deliver the news to the guys. I heard a beeping noise and I turned around to see a weather alert coming though. I sighed and walked over to it. It was exactly as Liv had told me. I took the paper headed back down to the galley where I heard the guys having a good time.

I stepped down and took a look at my guys, I guess this time I couldn't hide my emotions of my face.

"What is it?" Norman asked looking up at me.

"We are in trouble guys." I say hanging on to the paper.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"South east winds blowing at sixty. Seas thirty to thirty five." I answer.

"Shit. I haven't seen weather like that in forever." Matt says.

"Either have I." I say honestly. "Listen guys, get back outside I want everything put away and screwed down tightly. Anything that cant hang out outside, bring inside. Use my stateroom if you need to. I don't want to loose any gear or any of you. I want you guys to one by one call your families and just talk to them a while. You each will have ten minutes." I say going back up the stairs.

I sat alone in the wheelhouse watching the approaching storm from a distance. I could see lighting and the clouds were moving fast. I wasn't sure how long it would take for the storm to get here, but I knew it would be bad. I heard radio chatter, from guys I knew well like the Time Bandit guys to the Cornelia Marie. I saw my crew scrambling around on deck. I heard a noise behind me and I see it was Crosby who was soaking wet.

"You alright?" I ask almost jumping up at the sight on him.

He nodded his head yes. "I got a wave, Edgar told me they were almost finished and to come up here and call Sara."

"It's a good idea. Listen, you take wheel watch everything will be fine. You call Sara and I'll go into the galley and then send someone else up."

"Okay Sig, thanks." Crosby said changing positions with me.

CROSBY POV:

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number that had become familiar to me. I waited until it was picked up.

"Hello?" I hear her sweet voice into the phone.

"Sara, it's me. Crosby. Can you hear me okay?" I wonder.

"Crystal clear. What's up? Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?" Sara asks.

"I'm fine don't worry." I say knowing if I say to much she will know something is wrong. "I'm just tired. We just worked like 19 hours."

"What else is wrong? I can hear it in your voice." Sara says sadly.

"Listen, we are going though some bad weather here soon, and I just needed you to know how much I love you and I would do anything for you. You are my life." I say honestly.

I hear Sara trying to hide the tears that were falling. "How bad is the weather?"

"Bad to the point that Sig and the rest of the guys haven't seen it in a long time."

"I'm flying to Dutch. I need to be there."

"If that's what you want to do, check with anyone else after a while. Maybe you can go up with them." I say.

"Crosby I'm scared. I love you so much."

"I know. Me too." I say softly.

"Scared or you love me?" Sara says smiling.

I could hear the smile. "Both. And remember I told you I would wait until you were ready to have sex with me?"

"Yes." She said cautiously.

"I don't regret any minute of waiting."

"Crosby, I love you and please be careful out there. I need you to come back to me safely."

I looked up and saw Nick and Matt waiting for their turns. "I love you too, and I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Sara says as I hang the phone up.

We didn't say anything when I moved to let Matt call his kids. Nick and I made small talk on the other side of the wheelhouse until Matt was finished. Then places were switched and it was Matt and I talking while Nick talked to his family. Next person coming up the wheelhouse stairs was Edgar. He had a grim look on his face.

"Can you all go when I make this call please?" Edgar asks.

"Sure." I say letting Edgar past me.

EDGAR POV:

I look at the clock and I knew Louise had dropped the kids off already so I knew she would be home. I quickly dialed the house number and waited for her to pick up.

"What's happening?" Louise asked into the phone.

Damn caller id. "Why does something have to be happening in order for me to call my sexy wife?"

"Because this is the second phone call in less then two days. Something is wrong isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." I say honestly. I could almost hear her stop breathing. "There is a crappy storm rolling in. We are on our way to offload and we don't really have a choice but to drive though it."

"I'm flying to Dutch. I'll have someone get the kids. I need to be there when you come home, how bad is this storm?"

"We havent seen anything like this in years. Probably since I was a horn. It's actually kind of scary."

"Edgar what if something…" Louise started to say.

"Don't talk like that it's not good." I say knocking on a piece of wood. "I love you so damn much, and I will return to you. I don't care if I have to swim. I wont leave you."

"Edgar you cant promise that." Louise said sadly.

"Your right I cant. But I'm telling you that you cant get rid of me this easy."

Louise let out a laugh. "I love you too, and tell Sig to be careful."

"I will, see you soon."

"Yeah soon." Louise says.

"I hope." I say hanging up the phone.

"You hope what" Norman asked.

"Nothing." I stood out of the chair. "Who are you calling?"

"Someone. Does it matter?" Norm asked.

"Maybe. I have a right to know."

"Bug off Edgar. Sig is finally eating something, then he'll be up to call the kid."

SIG'S POV:

I quickly ate my food that had gone cold, so it had to be heated up. I watched as each of my crew members would go up the stairs and then back down again. I made a face of disgust when Edgar was coming down and a wave hit the side of the boat.

"That's going to leave a mark." Edgar says.

"Is everyone almost done?" I ask watched Nick and Matt walk out of their staterooms.

"Norman is on the phone now with someone." Edgar says.

"Who?" Nick and I ask at the same time.

Edgar gives us both a look. "Don't know he told me to bug off."

"Interesting. Wonder who the lucky catch is." I say watching as Norman comes down the stairs.

"Be quite guys. I'm going to get some sleep." Norm says rolling his eyes at us.

"Well it's time I head back up." I say finishing off the last bit of food on my plate. "Here Edgar." I say giving him my dirty dishes.

"What now I'm your maid?" Edgar asked while putting the plate in the sink.

"You took it didn't you?" I say loosing my balance some as a wave hit the boat.

"Bite me!" Edgar yelled as I quickly ran up the stairs of the wheelhouse.

I quickly took the boat off of auto pilot and steered her into the mass storm ahead of us. I heard soft foot steps coming up the stairs and saw Eric, Edgar and Crosby all pile into the wheelhouse. Everyone found seats and just sat in silence. I knew I needed to call my daughter, but I was to busy trying to keep my mind focused on the boat.

"Portside!" Edgar yelled.

I look up and saw a massive wave approaching us. I hit the throttle hard and tried to beat the wave. It smashed hard into the wheelhouse. I quickly turned on the lights and saw no sign on water leaking though, so I knew we were okay.

"That was a hard wave." I say.

"It's gonna leave a mark." Edgar says lighting up a cigarette. Crosby did the same.

"This is going to be a hell of a storm guys." I say keeping my eye trained on the waters before me. I stuffed a cigarette between my lips as the phone started to ring. I lit it on fire and then picked up the phone. "Yeah?" I almost bark into the phone.

"Dad! I heard there is a bad storm, tell me your okay?" Nina quickly questions.

"I'm okay honey. Everyone is okay. We are heading right into this bitch though." I say as another wave crashes over the wheelhouse.

"Dad you need to come home to me okay. I need you." Nina says falling apart in tears.

"Nina baby, sweetie pick up the phone…" I say trying to get her to get the phone again. I had heard it set it down.

"Hi Sig." I hear Olivia say into the phone. "Nina is a mess, but we both have a flight into Dutch in a few hours."

"I don't want you guys here, its going to be a mess all over." I say watching the weather from the starboard side.

"Airport said that they aren't being affected by this storm, its okay Sig."

"Well alright, be careful please. I need you both in my arms." I say honestly.

I heard Olivia smile. "Sig, I need to say something to you."

"Hold that thought, I have to go….I have waves coming at me from different directions. Bye!" I say before quickly hanging up the phone.

"Who do you need in your arms?" Crosby asked while smiling.

"Nina and Olivia." I say proudly.

Edgar shot his head up. "What's going on and why don't I know about this?"

"We spent some time together, and I'm in love with her." I say hardly able to contain my happiness.

"Where did this take place?" Edgar asked again looking at me.

"Indiana. And that's all I'm saying." I say smiling, knowing its driving him nuts.

I spent more than half the trip in the captains chair. My eyes were starting to get heavy and I needed sleep badly. It has been a while since I had gone to bed. But this storm was kicking our ass. I couldn't lay off the throttle or the jog stick for a second, otherwise I would be drifting and a wave would just push us over. Edgar had gone to get me some coffee and Crosby had fallen asleep on the floor behind me. I shook my head trying to stay awake, our radar went out a few hours ago and the navigation was in and out. The wind was something fierce. If I didn't know any better I would say it was hurricane force winds. We were about five hours from Acutan Island. And when I see the island I will be thrilled.

I heard Edgar coming back up the steps. "Edgar, did you get some for Crosby?" I ask turning around to look at my brother.

"Yeah I got us all some coffee…..holy shit Sig!" Edgar yells out and drops the coffee.

**HA! A clifhanger! I know you all love when I do that. :) Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I was going to make this a short chapter, but then I started reading through it and thought that I couldnt make it short. I couldnt leave you guys hanging on this one. So here it is! :) I tried to make it real, but I dont really think it would have went down like this. But theres only one more chapter after this! I really love this story, and the next one Im working on is actually way different for me, and I hope you all enjoy it. So on to reading! Before I forget, thanks to all of you who review! You know who ya are! ;)**

_RECAP:_

_I heard Edgar coming back up the steps. "Edgar, did you get some for Crosby?" I ask turning around to look at my brother._

_"Yeah I got us all some coffee…..holy shit Sig!" Edgar yells out and drops the coffee._

_END RECAP:_

My head swings back around and I look out the window. I see a huge wave approaching us at a fast pace. "Fuck." Seems to be the only thing I can say. I pick up the hailer and turn the volume up loud. "ROUGE! EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELF!"

As soon as the words left my mouth we were hit by a seventy or eighty foot wave that engulfed the whole boat. I felt her go sideways and there was nothing I could do about it. I was thrown out of my chair and landed on the ceiling. There were yells and cries of pain though the whole boat. And I couldn't do a thing to stop them. The boat suddenly turned on its side and I went flying into the window that is next to my captains chair.

"Edgar!" I called out trying to see in the darkness. I couldn't find him. I was scared out of my mind.

"Sig!" I hear Crosby call out.

"Where are you?" I yell out. The alarms were going off, I looked over at the alarm panel and I saw that the engine room was pretty messed up. But then again this whole boat could sink any moment.

"The wheel, Im stuck." Crosby yells out frantic.

I couldn't help I was hanging on for dear life. "Just a minute Crosby." I say trying to just keep him calm. "EDGAR!" I yell out again hoping that he would hear me.

"Sig…" I hear a voice coming from where the stairs are. "I cant move. I'm hurt." Edgar says almost as if he was going to pass out.

"Edgar stay with me, talk to Crosby. He is stuck I cant move or I will fall and break a leg." I say trying to find something that I can hang on to. I needed to check on Crosby and Edgar badly. "What's hurt Ed?"

"Sig he passed out." Crosby says.

"Shit." I cuss out trying to grab a hold to the captains chair. I finally got a hold of the captains chair.

I grabbed a hold of the counter where my computers sit and I was able to get a look at Crosby. His leg was stuck in the wheel. "Crosby take a hold of my arm!"

"Alright!" Crosby yells up to me as he takes my arm.

I felt the boat shift. "Shit, she's gonna right herself. Hold on!" I yell out as loud as I could. "Crosby hang on!"

I suddenly went flying back into window where I had been just a few minutes before.

"My leg!" Crosby shouted.

"My freggin head!" I yell out touching it making sure I wasn't bleeding.

I jumped up and ran over to Crosby. "Hang on to my arms!" I pulled Crosby out in one quick swift move. "See if you can start the boat!" I turned around and couldn't find Edgar. "Edgar!"

I started down the stairs and saw a foot hanging out of my stateroom. "Edgar!" I yell again opening the door and finding my brother laying on the door. "NOOO!" I rush to his side and I checked his pulse. It was slow and his breathing was shallow. "Damnit, don't you dare leave me too!" I carefully pick up him and place him in my bed.

"Guys!" I should looking for the rest of my crew.

"Sig! I need some help in here!" I hear Nick yell out.

"What's wrong?" I ask stumbling into a stateroom.

"Matt is stuck. The bunk fell over on him, when the boat righted." Norman says trying to help Nick lift it off.

"Okay, lets lift this off on the count of three…..one….two…three!" We all grunt as we finally get the bunk bed off of Matt. I kneel down and check him over. "Are you okay son?"

"I'm fine Cap, I just got stuck." Matt says sitting up with the help if Nick.

"Great. Edgar is injured badly. Norm come with me, the two of you secure this bunk and make sure everything else is still secured down good." I say as Norman and I rush back to my stateroom.

"How bad is he?" Norm asked.

"I have no idea. He's got a nice bruise on his head and I think he has some broken ribs." I say trying to take his shirt off. "Whoa, he's got some major bruising on his ribs."

"Yeah he does. I'm checking his legs everything seems alright on the left but his right legs….I'm not so sure feel this Sig." Norman says stepping back so I can get a look at his leg. I pulled his sweat pants up and you can see the bone sticking out on his thigh. "Find something to splint this in."

"Roger." Norman says running up to the wheelhouse and getting first air supplies, he returned a moment later tearing into it looking for something that we can use to split it in. "We are out of splits."

"Alright, get one of my tee-shirts rip it up in to pieces that you can tie around his leg. Then go find some wood in the storage room, maybe some of the paneling and split it in that."

"Sig! I've got trouble, the boat wont start. The tanks are slack!" Crosby yells into the hailer.

"Roger!" I yell up. "NICK!" I yell as loud as I could.

I sat down on the bed and slowly pulled Edgar up to me. I needed to wrap his ribs before it became a problem. I took one of the ace bandages that Norman had in the first aid kit and slowly and very tightly started to wrap his ribs.

"You needed me?" Nick asked appearing in my door way. "Shit is he okay?"

"I don't know. I need you to go down into the engine room, slack tanks." I say wrapping another bandage around Edgars ribs.

"Roger." Nick says leaving and almost running into Norman.

"Norm go help Matt, I'll take care of Edgar."

"Okay. Call me if you need help, or he wakes up." Norman says.

I nod my head and lay Edgar back down and placed pillows behind his back and head to help him breathe better. I noticed he was breathing much better after I had done that. I moved to his leg. And I took the cardboard that Norm brought it and put it right under his leg. It was the perfect fit, it had side and it was thick. I got a pair of my jeans and took out a knife and cut up the material so I could keep the leg stiff all around. I ripped the shirt in pieces and tied the cardboard and his leg together so it wouldn't move should he wake up and freak out.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. This wasn't happening. I didn't have time to think, I hardly had time to have a breakdown. I had to many guys counting on me. I looked Edgar over again and determined he seemed okay for the moment, so I left the room and walked into the galley. The guys were cleaning everything up that had spilled or went flying in the air.

"You got the engine going Nick?" I ask.

"Yes, its good and the kid set a course for the island. He has all computer systems now." Nick says looking up at me.

"Clean this place up and I will sent him down to help." I say my mind still going over in my head what I could have done different.

I take the steps to the house two at a time until I reached the top. "Crosby go help the guys clean up. Do not go outside, we might not have a deck and I don't want to know until we get to the processor.

"Roger." Crosby say moving out of my seat and quickly heading down the stairs.

I sat down and looked how calm the seas were compared to what they had been just a while ago. I picked up the radio and held it tightly in my hands. "COM stat Kodiak, COM stat Kodiak. This fishing vessel Northwestern, do you copy?"

"Roger that Northwestern, coast guard station. Over."

"Yeah this is Captain Sig Hansen, about forty minutes ago we were hit by a rouge wave. We are still in good condition no water leaks but I do have a injured man. Broken leg and ribs. Possible internal injuries."

"Copy that, what's your position now?"

"We are sixty miles south east of Dutch Harbor heading into Acutan Island. I will alert the local hospital and have them ready to receive patient."

"Roger Northwestern, call us back if you need any further assistance. Out."

"Northwestern out." I say hanging up the radio.

I sighed my wheelhouse was a mess, I couldn't find anything I wanted. Most importantly my cigarettes.

"Sig it's Phil is everything okay, who's hurt? I'm sitting in St. Paul!" I hear Phil over the radio.

I glance up at the radio, I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to talk. My mind was in a million different directions.

"Looking for the Northwestern…this is the Cornelia Marie." Phil says again.

I shake my head and ignore the pleads of my friend.

"God damnit Sig answer your fucking phone!" Phil finally yells into the radio.

Not more than a minute later my wheelhouse phone was ringing. I knew if I didn't answer it then Phil would have my ass. So I picked up the phone.

"Yeah." I say trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"Sig everything alright?" Phil inquires.

I shake my head and move the phone away from my face a little. I look out the window and the sun was starting to peak up. "I almost lost it. I almost killed my brothers and my crew." I let go of any emotion that I was trying to hold back. I was not just crying, I was sobbing.

"Aww man don't do that shit, c'mon buck up." Phil says trying to help me get my strength back.

"Edgar is hurt really bad. He got knocked out, his leg is broke, broken ribs. He's got lots of bruising on his ribs."

"He will be okay Sig. You guys are Norwegian, you will pull though to this. Get Edgar to the hospital and just take care of everything there. I'm heading back to Dutch I have to get more bait, I'll see you there okay?" Phil says fully concerned.

"Fishing vessel Northwestern this is the Kodak coast guard do you copy?" A man said into the radio.

"Yeah okay Phil, gotta go." I say hanging up with my friend and then picking up the radio. "This is the skipper."

"Captain, how is your deckhand?" The man inquired.

"I haven't checked on him in a little while, but I'm guessing it's the same." I say.

"Keep us posted Captain. Over and out."

"Roger." I say putting the auto pilot on and heading down the stairs to check on Edgar.

I opened the door to my room to find Edgar in the same spot as I had left him. He didn't move, his breathing seemed to be a little more shallow than what it was before. I gave him another once over and he seemed okay still. I went into the galley where the guys were all sitting around the table drinking coffee and just starting at each other with wide eyes.

"You guys are a awesome damn crew, and I promise you what I did will never happen again. I made a huge mistake and I hope you all will forgive me." I say standing there with my hands shoved in my pockets.

"What happened wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it." Norman says.

"You are still a great captain and always will be." Nick says. "I aint leaving you now buddy."

"What the hell!" I hear Edgar yelling from my stateroom. "Sig! Norm!" He yells out.

I moved quickly back to my room and opened the door. "Don't move." I say as I rushed to the side of the bed. "Your banged up pretty bad. Your ribs and leg is broke. Anything else hurt?"

Edgar slowly shook his head no. "I don't think Ive ever had broken ribs before." He says grimacing.

"They are a pain in the ass arent they?" Norman says.

"That they are. God I never thought you two would be a sight for sore eyes." Edgar says smiling.

"Here Edgar, some Advil and water." Matt says giving his friend the items.

"Feel better soon man." Crosby says shaking his hand.

"Thanks all of you." Edgar says. "I don't mean to be rude, but can I get some sleep?"

"Yeah, Norm take the wheel. I want to talk to Edgar for a minute." I say.

"Sure Sig, see you up there." Norm says leaving the room with the rest of the guys.

"What's up big brother?" Edgar asked.

I looked away and then looked back at Edgar. "I'm sorry man. I messed up. I shouldn't have taken that wave, I should have thrown it into reverse, or something. I just hope you aren't mad at me for getting you hurt."

Edgar gave me a concerned look. "Sig it was a freak accident. I'm fine, I will survive. Don't I always? And I don't blame you, I never would have."

"I just got scared. I thought I lost you, when you wouldn't answer me. I could hear the guys screaming, and there was nothing coming from you." I say honestly.

"I'm sure you were, but I'm only busted up. I will be okay. Did you call the hospital yet?" He asked.

"Not but I will. I'll see you soon okay?" I say turning around to leave.

I ran into Nick who was bringing Edgar his blanket. "I figured he would want this."

"That's nice. Keep him comfortable." I say.

"Edgar we need to talk." I hear Nick say to Edgar as I closed the door behind me.

**What did ya think? :/ So I usually comment on the DC show episodes, and I have to say...this weeks was sad. :( And I cant believe next week is the FINAL episode of the season. It doesnt seem like the shows even been on that long...how I will miss it. Review k!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So the last episode of our show was rather interesting. I suppose we will have to wait until next years season to find out what happens. I hate waiting. lol. But on a different note. This is the last chapter of the story. I do have another one almost finished, but because its so different from what I normally do, I'm having problems with it. So bear with me. I may start posting it, early as today...maybe it will put me int he mood to finish it? I thank you all who have stuck with me and this story. I really do love Sig and Liv. And I have a feeling we havent seen the last of them yet. :-) So, thank you all who have faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it. On to the next!**

**A FEW HOURS LATER AT ACUTAN ISLAND:**

I pulled the boat up to the dock as gently as I could, so I wouldn't hurt Edgar more than I already had. The boat was tied off and the guys were taking off the hatches. I saw a Ambulance standing by so I quickly went down to get Edgar.

When I walked into my stateroom Edgar was trying to sit up on his own. "Let me help." I say rushing over to him. "Put your rain boots on."

"Nick told me that you haven't called Nina or Liv yet." Edgar says. "And he also told me that you feel this was your fault."

I didn't say anything but Edgar was right. I haven't called Nina or Liv and I felt like I should have prevented the accident. "It is my fault Edgar. I got you hurt. And I put Norman and the rest of the guys at risk."

Edgar stood on his feet with my help. "It was just a accident Sig. Get over it, I'm not sitting here blaming you."

"Are you telling me what to do for once?"

"Yes and damnit you better listen to me too." Edgar says limping along on one leg with my help. "Shit this hurts."

"We can get you to the deck and then haul you over." I say slowly helping him down the small flight of stairs before we enter the galley.

We finally reach the deck and the EMT's just climbed aboard. "Is this the patient?" One asked.

"Yes, take good care of him huh?" I say watching Edgar and the EMT's help him over the rail.

"We will sir. Did you want to come with him?" Another asked.

"No I'll send someone else with you though. Crosby!" I yell out looking for the young man.

"What's up Captain?" Crosby yelled from one of the holds.

"Get out of there and go with Edgar to the hospital." I say helping the young man up. "Keep me posted on his condition."

"Roger." Crosby says running to catch up with Edgar and the EMT's.

"I have a few calls to make. Can you guys handle this?" I question before heading over to the ready room.

"Yeah we got it." Norman says watching the scales closely.

I nod my head and go back up in to my wheelhouse. It was thrashed. I needed my cigarettes badly. I started to pick everything up when my cell phone started to ring. I sighed because I couldn't find that either. I finally saw the light of my cell phone up on the dash near the co-captains chair. I smiled when I saw a single cigarette laying with it. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Yeah?" I say trying to find a lighter.

"Sig? What the hell is happening?" I hear Liv say into the phone.

I sighed. "Olivia….god you have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice." I sat down in the co-captains chair.

"What's wrong? I hear that you guys ran into trouble."

"We were hit by a rouge. Edgar is hurt. I'm just worn out and done with it all." I say as I scrub my hand over my face.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I'm sure Edgar will be fine. And just be thankful that you guys didn't loose anyone." Olivia says trying to consul me.

"I know. It's just a little to much for me to deal with right now. Where is Nina?" I question.

"She's sleeping. We got in late."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We flew in to Dutch last night, Louise is here too."

"That makes me so damn happy you have no idea. I need to see you and Nina terribly."

"Well where are you?"

"Off loading, I cant leave until I have Edgar and we get the crab off." I say

"Alright, well we are waiting until we see you guys and I'll let you talk to Louise now."

"Thanks." I say trying to figure out how to tell her that her husband is hurt.

"Edgar? How are you?" Louise says into the phone.

"Actually it's Sig." I say almost sick to my stomach.

"What's happened? Where is Edgar?" She asks with her concern flooding my ears.

"We were hit by a rouge last night hon, Edgar got hurt pretty bad. He's at the hospital getting check out now. We are in Acutan."

"Oh God, Sig what happened to him?" She asked. I could tell she was crying.

"Broken ribs and a broken leg."

I heard her breath out slowly. "Okay. Well you bring him back to me okay. I need him."

"I know and I will. We will see you guys in about thirteen hours or so." I say before hanging up the phone.

"Alright. Thanks Sig and tell him I love him."

I smile. "I will and tell Nina I love her."

"Alright. Bye now." Louise says hanging up the phone.

I sat and waited in my wheelhouse until I heard the guys hollering down below on the decks. I sighed and turned around in my captains chair. I looked out the door and saw Edgar being lifted on the deck. I smiled knowing he was okay. I turned around and quickly went down the stairs into the depths of the boat and out of the ready room. Norman gently put Edgar down and everyone ran up to him. I stood back waiting, I smiled knowing that everyone in the family was safe and okay.

"Captain?" I hear a man yell over at me.

"Yes?" I say pulling my eyes away from my family before me.

"The offload is complete now, and you can go get your check." The man says running up at me and handing me the official offload paper.

"Thanks." I say folding the paper up and putting it in my pocket.

I left to go to the office to get the check of our fist offload. I did all of what I needed done there and was headed back to the boat. Once there I hopped aboard the deck and quickly went in. I found the guys sitting around the table in the galley all smoking. Edgar looked up at me, he was sitting in my spot probably because of his leg.

"Edgar, how are you?" I ask.

He smiled. "I'm fine. My leg is in a soft cast, so I can still fish. I just cant lift anything."

"I'm very happy to hear that. Louise says she loves you and she is in Dutch waiting for you." I say looking over at Nick. "Would you please take us out to Dutch?"

"Course." Nick says happily.

"Skipper?" Edgar says grabbing my arm as I go to walk past him.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I blow something upon this trip?"

I smile knowing this is his way of telling me that he isn't angry with me. "Anything you want." I say.

Edgar just smiled. He rarely called me skipper. But I knew he still trusted me and my decisions.

**ENTERING DUTCH HARBOR THREE WEEKS LATER ON THE NORTHWESTERN**

Edgar looked over at me again for the fifth time in ten minutes. Nick and Crosby were sitting on the bench close by. Matt was down stairs getting more coffee.

"What!" I snap looking over at Edgar.

"You seem really eager to get into town." Edgar says smiling.

"Yeah why is that boss?" Matt asks stepping into the wheelhouse.

"Nothing." I say smiling and looking away from my crew.

"Oooo, Sig's got a girlfriend!" Nick says laughing and high fifing Crosby.

"I…" I start to say but think better of it when the wheelhouse phone rings. I shake my head and pick it up. "Northwestern?"

"Daddy? I'm waving can you see me?" Nina asks with her voice full of excitement.

"Hold on." I say putting the phone down. "Crosby hand me those binoculars please."

"Sure thing boss." The young man said jumping to his feet and getting what I asked.

I put them up to my eyes and focus in on the harbor before me. I see a figure holding something to her ear and waving her hand all over the place. I pick the phone back up. "I see you darlin!" I say sounding the horn.

"I'm so excited you home and everyone is safe!" Nina says smiling.

I smile back, just barely able to see her. "Me too. I'll see you in a few. Bye." I say hanging up the phone.

"Bye Daddy."

"So really are you and Olivia dating?" Norman asked as he walked into the wheelhouse.

I shrug. I rub my hand over my face. "I really don't know what we are, if anything. I'd love to sit here and tell you yes, but I really don't know." I look over at Norman.

"Sig it will be okay. Things aren't always what they seem." Norman says before disappearing back down in the depths of the boat.

I didn't even try to comprehend what Norman was saying. He usually is always right and he knows it. We got closer to the docks and I slowed down the boat. "Guys get on deck to throw the lines." I say as I quickly glance out the window and see our families waiting for us on the dock. It had started to snow and everyone looked happy.

I was happy to be back home but it was also so bittersweet. I made it though the first fishing season with out my sweet beloved June. But I felt like I was in limbo with Olivia. I didn't know what was going on.

"You alright?" Edgar asked pulling me out of my train of thought.

I nod my head. "I'm okay." Is ay looking over at my youngest brother. "Go see your family. I'll be down soon. Keep everyone out of here okay?"

"I need some help getting down the stairs." Edgar says standing up and slowly limping towards the stairs.

I nod my head and pick up the loud hailer. "Norm could you come up and help Edgar please?" I say my voice suddenly cracking with emotion and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

After a few minutes I heard the hatch close and everyone was outside with their loved ones. I saw Nina getting hugged from all of the guys, she was saying close to her Uncles. I smiled thinking how much she looked like her mother. I looked a little further down the docks and I saw a woman standing there waving at me. I shook my head clear. "It cant be." I say softly tears flowing down my cheeks.

I jumped up out of my seat and went out the wheelhouse door to the deck.

"Captain! Welcome home." I heard a familiar voice say.

I look over and see my mother smiling at me and giving Nina a hug. I didn't even respond to her. I look up and I still see the woman standing there. I knew it wasn't a dream this time. I turned around and quickly slid down the ladder.

"Dad what's wrong?" Nina asked letting go of nana and climbing board the boat.

"Not now." I say as I jump over the rail and run down the docks, slipping all over the place until I reach where I thought was the woman that I had saw. The woman that I thought was June. I hoped it was all just a dream that I had. A horrible dream. But I knew better. She was in-fact dead. "No!" I cry out as I fall to my knees. "Why me?" I cry out even louder. I had tears falling down my cheeks. I was soaked to the bone wearing a thin shirt and jeans. I was shaking, I'm still not sure if it was from the cold or from my nerves. I took a fist full of snow and I threw it at nothing.

I heard different people from all around talking and whispering. I heard Nina crying out my name, but Im quite positive that someone was holding her back. "I miss you damnit!" I fall into the dock more. I'm now numb, and I lay on my back watching the snow fall. Tears still flowing freely out of my eyes. "Give me a sign please! I need to know that what I'm doing is okay, June please!" I sob out.

I heard foot steps behind me but I didn't care. I felt strong arms lift me up.

"Damnit man your going to make yourself sick doing this." Johnathan says pulling my arms over his shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Andy asked as he did the same. I could hardly move I was so cold.

I nodded my head. "I guess so." I say after realizing that I had just let out a emotional outburst in front of the whole crab fleet. I saw Phil standing over by my crew. Everyone seemed concerned.

"It's okay." I hear a woman say out of no where.

I stop and I look around. No one was there. Both Johnathan and Andy grab me. "Whats wrong?" Andy asked.

I smiled. I started to breath again. "I'm fine." I said as I took a hold of my friends once again.

"Where is my daughter?" Andy asked me.

I shake my head. "I have no clue. She was suppose to be here when we came in from the wave, but she wasn't here. And I don't think she is talking to me right now."

Andy nodded his head. Johnathan smiled. I should have known right there something was up.

"Get in the shower boss, your lips are turning purple." Crosby says jumping onto the deck of my boat as Andy and Johnathan helped me get over.

"Roger. Go to the bar, I'll meet up with you guys." I say as I walk into the boat and right into the bathroom.

**ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**

I step into the bar. I see everyone drinking and having a good time. I walk up to the bar tender and order my normal, coke and vodka.

I get the drink and head over to the back part of the bar, where it looks like my crew has taken over. Eating and drinking.

"You alright?" Edgar asked as I stepped up into the group.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm good." I say.

"Good because you need to dance with me, since Edgar cant." Louise says taking my hand.

I sigh, I hate dancing. "Louise, cant you get Nick to? Oh what about Johnathan?" I say trying my best not to dance. "I really hate dancing."

"Will you dance with me?" I hear a sweet voice from behind me say.

I look at everyone. My eyes huge. I look over at Andy to get a reaction from him. Yep, it's Liv. I close my eyes and turn around slowly. I find her hair just a little longer, her eyes piercing right through me. I step closer to her. She was wearing those jeans that she wore the day we met. They hugged her hips perfectly. And made her ass look good. I smile at the thought of her ass. She was wearing a fitting blue long sleeved shirt. with the NW initials on it.

"Sig I'm sorry I didn't….." Liv started to say.

I grabbed Liv by the arms and brought her close to my body. My lips crashed hard onto hers. I slowly dipped her as we brought our kiss to the next level. We both were fighting for dominance over the kiss. I still had her dipped and gently laying over my knee. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Olivia I love you." I say taking a chance.

She let a single tear escape from her eyes. "I love you too." She said.

I smiled and lifted her back up. I held her close to me. "I'm so ready for this." I whisper.

"What do you say we go break another bed?" She says leading me out towards the door.

I laugh and follow her. I'd follow her anywhere.

**THE END**

**So, in prepairing this to be updated...I have decited to give you guys a sneek preview of the other story. It's untitled. So by reading what you do, maybe give me some hints on a title? SO your getting different bits a pieces to the story. Please bear with me. :)**

I was pulling into the drive way, the house looked dark. I was unsure if anyone was home. I parked my truck in its normal spot in the garage. I jumped out and walked to the door that let into the kitchen.

There was a single light on, I listened but didn't hear anything but the wind howling at the back screen door that had been left open. I signed and got some paper towels from the counter. I walked over and saw June standing in the door way.

I jumped slightly. "Man you scared me." I said kneeling down to wipe up the wet floor. "Where are the kids?" I question.

June folded her arms across her chest and sat down at a steaming cup of what I assumed was hot tea. "Mandy is at your brothers house and Nina is at work." June's tone was scary. She sounded extremely upset.

"Alright, well I've got some work to do in the office so if you need anything I'll be up there." I say. I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible, I didn't know what she was all upset about but frankly I didn't want to know.

"Sig, sit down. I need to ask you something." June said flatly.

I figured I better do what she said, so I sat down across from her. 'What's up?" I question.

"Something is wrong with you. Ever since your surgery. You seem distant with me."

I looked down. "I'm sorry. I just got to thinking about a lot of things. I'll be alright."

June nodded her head. "I'm here Sig, don't push me away if you need to talk okay?"

I nodded my head and ran my hand over my face. "I know. I'm going up to my office okay?"

"Okay." June says as I started to walk past her. She grabbed my hand. "I love you Sig."

I looked at her, and if she knew what I was really thinking. "I know you do. And I do too. Remember that okay?"

DIFFERENT PART

"Ahh, Mr. Hansen you are awake." I hear the doctors voice. She did have a sweet caring voice.

I open my mouth to find it extremely dry. "Sig." I answer

"Well Sig, do you remember me?" Ashley says looking down at me as she finally came in to view.

I nod my head. "You're the one that said we had options."

She smiled. "Yes, I'm the one that said that. And you left me with no choice Sig."

"So what happened?"

"You had a mild heart attack in my office. I had you prepped for surgery, and I called your family. They are in the waiting room. Would you like to see them?"

"Please." I say before she turned away I grabbed her hand. "Ashley?"

"Yes Sig?" She said taking my hand very caringly.

"Am I going to be okay?"

She smiled. She had a smile that could go on for miles. "Yes. You had a lot of build up in your arteries. You're going to make a full recovery."

I felt like I let a breath I had been holding for ever go. "How much of my family is here?"

She smiled. "Your wife, kids…and five guys that look extremely worried."

"You can let them all in, they are mostly my crew. Who probably will tell me, "I told you so." I say trying not to laugh.

"Hey now, I'll have no laughing for a few days." Ashley says smiling.

"I'll do my best." I say as I watch her walk to the heavy door and open it.

I couldn't help but notice that she had a perfectly trimmed ass. She was wearing scrubs, assuming from my surgery. She seemed to be very fit. I found my mind wondering what she looked like with out clothes on. I saw her look back and smile at me, I smiled back. But then thought about what it would be like to run my hands over her perfect tanned skin.

But my mind was pulled out of the gutter as soon as I saw Mandy standing in the door way tears flowing freely from her eyes. Nina and June right behind her, both looked like they had a ruff day. Mandy wouldn't move, even as the guys started to fill the room; Norman had to physically move her out of the way. She stayed near the sink.

AND AGAIN

I sigh and sit down in the chair behind my desk. "You don't deserve this June. I love you, but I don't think it's like it should be. Because I've allowed myself to go where I never thought I could do. I think we both need to do some soul searching."

June stood still and didn't move. She looked down at the ground. "I just want the old Sig back. The one that loved me. The one that wasn't a liar. And the one that was loving, caring person."

"I'm not sure how I even became this person. I'm sorry June."

"So am I Sig. So am I."

I stood up and picked up the things I would need. "So I guess I'll see you."

"Yeah, I guess so." June moved aside for me to pass her. "Where will you go?"

"The boat." I answer as I slowly walk down the stairs.

"Sig, that's cold and not comfortable."

"Well June what do you want me to do? I'm being kicked out of the house." I say raising my voice.

"Sig the kids…keep your voice down."

I roll my eyes. "June, please you are not making this any easier on me."

"On you!" June yells.

Shit. Now I've done it.

**SOOooo i think this is all yoru going to get. Now GIVE ME HINTS. LOL. Review**


End file.
